Destroyed, then Improved (Remastered)
by Reina Kissryil
Summary: A powerful force is brewing within the Void, more powerful than usual. More and more void portals are opening and more creatures pour from them. The institute is on the brink of war with the void once again. But where is Malzahar? Now enter Reina Kissryil a young girl caught inbetween it all. She seems to have great power as she is stalked but a mystery person. Who are they?
1. Chapter 1

**Destroyed, then Improved**

 **Prologue**

 **The Rune Wars, the cause of much strife and corrupted magic within the world of Runeterra and other dimensions. Some believed that it was a necessary evil, others believed that it was something that could've been avoided. Many innocents that weren't inclined with magical potencies were suddenly able to use it, some for good…others for evil.**

 **In the last Rune War a young woman had objected to all the fighting. She was a powerful War mage; if she fought, her power would make a definite impact. She could feel the balance of the world shifting, the walls between dimensions weakening with every battle, the corruption of magic becoming more potent, she felt as if the next battle would tip the balance and tear a hole in the fabric of reality. The walls were already falling apart; they just needed one final push. But they never believed her. For all her visions went upon deaf ears and the war happened anyway. She was ignored, taken as a witch and a coward, they would not listen and they were only interested in senseless death and destruction. This had fueled the anger within her - for how could humanity be so foolish as to continue with their ways on the path of destruction and a potential global death rate.**

 **It wouldn't be long until the war came and many mages and warriors stood ready for battle. The woman was forced to fight saw was rage-full, furious; she scorned those that she could not disobey. She just wanted the war to end. But the brutality of man would never cease, as she fought she witnessed the deaths of her follow people. People, slowly disintegrated into nothing, warriors being banished to hellish places, summoned creatures tearing soldier's apart limb from limb, decapitation, people bursting into flames. It was too much for her, and it's only so much the mind can take before it finally snaps.**

 **She lashed out at both friend and foe; she was fed up with the downright tyranny of people and wanted them all to feel the pain of every life they took. She eventually lost control of her power and causing both friend and foe to try to subdue her. Though they had underestimated her power and as the different magic's from each mage clashed against her own, it would mark the most feared piece of history in all Runeterra. This had caused a cataclysmic event to happen, a large explosion of magical energy had occurred and ripped a large tear in the fabric of reality. The same thing the woman feared had come to pass. This tear started absorbing the magic that had been used by the mages, absorbing it along with a large number of the mages. The woman started to feel as if her body was being pulled apart as if something was pulling her molecules away from each other. She yelled out in pain as her body was forcibly pulled into the tear along with hundreds of other people.**

 **It felt like an eternity of pain as she felt her body ripped apart by the magic. Painful tears in her eyes as she suddenly felt no pain, her body was gone. Only her spirit remained in this dark, cold place. She felt as if the magics were corrupting her own and she embraced it, feeling as if she became stronger by simply being there. Then as she spent her time in this Void, she felt like she needed to save her home. The place she called Runeterra. She was convinced that those with power will only cause more harm than good, those with magic will only have vile hearts and seek more power for themselves. Those with power would only destroy the place she loved so dearly. So she released her power into Runeterra through one of the many tears where it waited for centuries for a host.**

"… **The fools did not listen…so much death for nothing…"**

"… **I will make them pay – I will destroy everything…"**

"… **Everything shall be – Destroyed, then remade…"**

Chapter 1: The letter

The audience listened attentively to the music being played. The young, beautiful girl up on the stage barely showed effort when hitting the high notes and sang with passion and confidence. The man who accompanied her gave wonderful back up with his wind instrument and matched her tune masterfully. Soon the song faded to a silent end and the young girl opened her jaded eyes towards the crowd that seemed to grow larger than it was when she first started. Her piercing jaded eyes looked upon them as she bowed before them, signaling the end of the song along with her accompaniment.

The crowd stood and cheered for the wonderful entertainment as the performers left the stage in their direction. The young girl and man were soon surrounded by the crowd as they started asking for autographs and several questions. After they had pleased the crowd they left for the bar, the girls father, who was also her accompaniment ordered a drink for himself a meal for his daughter. Upon almost paying for the ordered items, someone places a few gold coins in the bar owners hand. "I believe this should cover their meal for the night, as well as a martini for myself?" The person had a female voice and spoke in a friendly and docile tone. As the performer looked up at the person, she immediately recognized them.

"Irelia!" She yelled out as she leaped into her best friends arms. The silver haired captain of the guard gladly opened her arms to give the girl what she wanted which satisfied the girls happiness, smiling as she hugged her tightly.

"That was a fantastic performance Reina, I greatly enjoyed it." She complimented as she gave her, her long overdue hug. The girl snuggled herself in Irelia's shoulder.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it to the show." Reina replied happily as she looked up at her.

The waitress came up to them and pointed out a table that they could use which was placed next to a window. The night sky was filled with stars that twinkled as the moon shone its silvery glow through it. "It's good to see you again Irelia. It's been what? Two, maybe...three weeks? How's the recruitment process coming along?" The girls father asked politely.

Irelia turned to him as she playfully groomed Reina's crimson hair who sat beside her. "It's slow; it's hard to find people nowadays. Not many people are authority figures anymore." She complained. "But what about things on your end…How have you been fairing in my absence?" She returned.

"The servants at your home did as ordered, though I'm not sure how I feel about being taken care of by servants…" He replied. "Well...everything seemed alright to me." He explained. "The payment for our performances are slowly increasing do to our rising popularity and of course, your help. For the performances? As usual…my daughter is always star of the show." He smiled.

Irelia giggled. "I can see why, after all she is the voice behind your music." She then turned to Reina with worried eyes. Irelia remembers the nights when she would run to Reina's room along with her father, bed sheet caked in sweat and tears and Reina in a trance like state, her body would shake uncontrollably in her sleep and eyes blacker than darkest night. "Are you still having those horrible nightmares Reina?" Irelia asked in a soft voice.

"Please...don't remind me…" Reina clenched her body and shuddered. Irnon held her hands and Irelia rested her hand on her shoulder. She soon calmed down. "I haven't, not for a month now. I hope they've stopped. Every night I have those dreams I wake up with massive headaches, then they go away the moment I get out of my bed...just..." She said as she held her head in small fear and her voice wavering heavily.

"It's alright Reina, I'm trying to get some help for you alright? I'm sorry I had to remind you of that..." Irelia's voice held a worrisome tone.

"Okay…"

A few moments of silence, a messenger had arrived at the bar and asked for an "Irnon Kissryil". Irnon had approached the messenger while Irelia stayed with Reina, who was now taking time to enjoy her meal and received a letter, they then exchanged greetings and Irnon returned to his seat as messenger then made his way back to his horse and rode off. Irnon looked at the letter and wondered who it was from as he could not recognize the seal engraved on the envelope.

Meanwhile as Irnon was reading the letter, on the outside of the bar a man looked inside from a distance, his piercing brown eyes fixed on the red haired singer that sat with her father and Irelia. He then hid himself and pulled out a device, as he pressed a small button causing hollowed image appeared.

" **Speak!"** The image ordered.

"I've found the girl you were looking for. She's with the captain of the guard and a middle aged man with brown hair." He reported quietly.

" **Good!"** The image said with a sinister tone. " **Now, get closer and see if you can pick up something from their conversation. Report back when you hear something interesting."**

The man hung up the call and pulled a hoodie over his head to hide his appearance. He entered the bar casually and sat just far enough away from the trio and ordered something from the bartender. Meanwhile Irelia was having a casual conversation with Reina as Irnon read the letter to himself. Irelia had recognized the seal on the letter but chose not to say anything as she knew that it wasn't anything to be worried about. As Reina dug into her meal that she ordered, the expression on Irnon's face changed as he read the letter.

"Something the matter Irnon?" Irelia asked as she noticed the change.

"Oh!...Nothing bad, it's just that we got invited to Demacia to perform for their army's parade in a couple of weeks."

Irelia had looked at the letter to see who the sender was. "It appears that your musical talents have reached the ears of some very important people." She complimented.

"It appears so…" He replied with a wry smile.

"Does this mean that we will get the see the prince, father?" Reina asked with excitement.

"Probably…" Irelia replied. "The letter was sent by Prince Jarvan IV and if it's at the parade, my guess is, is that you're going to see The Prince, Garen AND Shyvana too. It should take you only three days to get to Demacia. First a ferry to take you to Piltover, then a train ride to Demacia."

"We don't have that kind of money to get to Demacia…" Irnon responded with a tinge of annoyance.

Irelia dropped a bag of gold on the table in front of him. "Now you do! This should cover all travel expenses including food, I'll give send two soldiers with you to act as your bodyguards while you travel."

"Irelia you know how I hate…"

"I'm NOT taking no for an answer Irnon, you swallow your pride this time…you ARE going to Demacia." Irelia said firmly. Irnon was humble as he held his daughters hand. "I'll handle the details of the ferry in terms of getting you a room."

Reina tackle hugged Irelia, making her fall out the chair as she snuggled herself onto her. "Ow, Reina that hurt!" She then gave her a happy smile. "You know, for quite a small and fragile girl you're quite strong when you want to be." She teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reina pouted at her. Irelia simply laughed it off and Irnon joined in the laughter too. She was always happy to play with Reina and take care of her.

She lifted Reina to the chair and looked at her father. "I suggest you take the next ferry out that leaves tomorrow afternoon. I'll make the arrangements."

The mysterious man had already left the bar and headed behind a building. He then contacted the person again. "The father received a letter from the Prince; they will be taking a ferry tomorrow afternoon."

" **Excellent! Impressive work, I will make sure that you are well compensated."**

"What do you plan on doing with the girl?" He asked objectively. "She's quite the star you know…"

" **Let's just say that I will be 'preparing' her for her very important destiny. Goodbye for now."** And with that, the conversation was cut. In a dark room lit only by candles a dark figure holds a picture of Reina, he grins in the darkness and laughs lightly. " **Soon you will be consumed, and then your destiny shall be fulfilled. Huahahaha…"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Destroyed**

 **Irelia was making her way to the city after doing some business in the institute, the boat blared off and she later got on a carriage that waited for her. After a few minutes of looking over some paperwork while being carried home, she had passed a farm house on the open country. Just before entering the city, she heard a young girl's voice and some kind of instrument. She looked out the carriage and saw a girl singing and being accompanied by a middle aged man. Her vision was soon obstructed by a white wall of a small stable just outside the city.**

" **Stop the carriage!" She ordered. The carriage came to a rolling stop and she quickly got out as the driver watched her disappear behind the large wall. Irelia seemed entranced by the sound of the music being played as she made her way towards the enchanting voice. The music came from a nearby garden filled with butterflies and small birds that swarmed around the culprits. The haunting beauty of it seemed to call to her. She had heard many other talented musicians before from all around Runeterra, but none was quite like this young girl's voice, she had been touched by their talent and found herself inspired. As she looked upon them, she saw that they were wearing ragged clothing, their faces were covered in dust and their feet in mud and grime. Their clothes were ripped in some places and hair was messy and unkempt. Irelia saw that they were homeless, but she felt an inspiring need to help them…**

Reina had gotten up early as she was still excited about seeing a new country. She had slept well and stretched out her body; she fixed her hair and headed for the bathroom. After a long refreshing bath she receives a knock on the door. She approached the door and slowly opened it slightly. "Yes?" She asked the servant that stood outside the door.

"Lady Irelia requests your presence in the courtyard after you've received your breakfast." She answered with a bow.

"Good morning Celina and thank you!" Reina smiled.

"Good morning to you too, do you require assistance getting dressed?" The servant asked.

"No thank you, I'll be out shortly." Reina assured her.

"Very well, Lady Reina." Reina closed the door and got ready.

After several minutes Reina went to the courtyard and found Irelia waiting in front of a carriage. Irelia was wearing a casual Jeans with a T-Shirt whilst Reina was wearing a simple white dress and a bow in her hair. The maid had escorted Reina to the carriage and Irelia opened the door for her. "Where are we going?" She asked when she sat down inside, followed by Irelia and the servant.

"I'm taking you shopping for a performance dress. Demacia is a high class place and you need to look elegant for the parade. We can pick up a nice suit for your father too." Irelia replied.

The carriage arrived in the shopping district in half an hour. Reina and Irelia stepped out among the citizens, to which Reina was suddenly startled by a large group of little girls that wanted to touch her hair. Reina pleased the kids and let them play with her hair and she would often play with them too. Once Irelia was done talking to the driver. The kids waved Reina off as she walked down the street with Irelia and the servant. Many citizens recognized Reina and waved at her and Irelia.

Throughout the course of the morning they had gone through a series of different stores until they found a nice purple gown that would be perfect for the performance. They entered and picked out her size and she tried it on. After a couple minutes Reina emerged from the changing room in the dress complete with headdress. "Beautiful!" The store owner said. Reina spun around in it and did a few poses to get a feel of it. The store owner walked up to Reina, "Young Lady, how would you feel about modeling for my store products?" Reina giggled and Irelia paid the owner for the dress. They had already picked out a nice looking black and purple suit for Irnon before returning to the carriage.

After getting back to the house Reina had found her father in the living room preparing the sheet music and packing up a few clothes. She quickly ran up to her father and gave him his suit, planting a loving kissing on his cheek. Irelia turned to the servant, "Celina, go to my room and bring me the blue plastic box in my dresser."

"Yes, my Lady." Celina replied obediently.

"I trust you had a good breakfast, Irnon?" Irelia asked him as she placed the bag of clothes in the chair.

"Yes. It was good…" Irnon replied as he looked at the suit. "Thank you, for the suit."

"Irelia picked it out for you." Reina said.

Celina came back with the box. "Thank you." Irelia thanked her. Celina soon returned to her usual duties.

"I'll be right back girls; I need to use the restroom." Irnon informed.

Upon seeing Irnon leave Irelia had hid something behind her back. "Reina, could you come here please?" Irelia asked her. Reina approached her curiously, her eyes that looked up at the Captain of the guard seemed sultry.

"Turn around please?" She asked timidly. Reina did so and Irelia had pulled a necklace out of the blue box which contained a glowing blue colored crystal and placed it gently around her neck.

"Happy birthday Reina." Irelia said as she stroked Reina's hair.

"Oh, Irelia! It's beautiful. I love it!" Reina happily said as she hugged her best friend.

Irelia hugged back.

"It was my mothers, may its light keep you safe." Irelia kissed Reina's forehead and slowly broke off the pleasant scene. Irnon had returned from the restroom and took up the suitcases.

"Well…let's go. The ferry will leave within the hour." Irnon said as he headed for the door.

As the trio entered the carriage that would take them to the ferry, Irelia watched as Reina and Irnon conversed. Then turned away a she got a worrisome feeling in her gut. 'Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen on that boat?! Why am I so worried? It's a trip to Demacia not the Shadow Isles…I need to relax.' She thought to herself. The carriage arrived a few minutes later and the boat was taking on its last passengers. Reina and Irnon quickly hurried on with Reina waving back at Irelia, and happily saw them off before returning to her duties. She then saw something in the corner of her eyes rushing to the boat. She did not see it clearly and was confused as to if it was her imagination or if she actually saw something. She eventually shakes it off and took the same carriage back to her office to continue her duties.

When Reina finally saw that the boat was moving off, Irnon noticed two armed and armored soldiers approaching them. "Good day to you both. We are soldiers from the Royal Guard. Irelia has commissioned us to protect you throughout your time away from Ionia." One of the soldiers said. Reina greeted the soldiers and Irnon shook their hands. The boat was well away from the dock and was going to be in open sea soon. "We will see to it that your trip is without incident. Do you wish to see your room now?" The other soldier asked.

"Of course." Irnon confirmed. "You two seem awfully excited…" Irnon commented as they lead his to their room.

"Well…it's not every day that you get positioned to protect a well-known singer, let alone musician." The one on the right said. They soon came up to the room which was located in the rear most of the ship away from the others and only accessible by the ferry's most trusted servants and security. "Here is your room." They said as one of them opened the door."

After the family had settled into their new room, it was not long before night fell and stars filled the sky above. The guards made sure that they were safe and stood guard outside, inside the room, Reina laid on the bed poking and playing with the crystal Irelia had given her. "Dad? " She caught his attention from the desk he was working at.

"Yes dear?" He replied.

"Why do you think Irelia takes good care of us all the time?" She asked.

The father pondered as he stroked his chin a bit. "That's a good question, maybe she saw our potential and decided to help us…you can always ask her yourself when we get back from the parade." He suggested.

"Sometimes I hear a voice in my head, not sure what it is. But…I feel like it's definitely there."

She mentioned. This alarmed Irnon, he knew that his daughter often had terrifying nightmares but this was something else entirely.

"Maybe it's your mother calling out to you. You just have to listen to it…" He assured her so she wouldn't get scared. "It's late…you should get some sleep Reina, we will be landing tomorrow afternoon."

Reina never took off the necklace. She simply smiled happily and pull the covers up to her shoulders. "Goodnight dad." She smiled at him.

"Happy Birthday Reina." He quietly replied, though she didn't seem to hear his last sentence.

A few hours had gone by and the guards remained alert. Not a single look of sleepiness in them. The family was sound asleep the guards were having a conversation standing outside. But before they could finish, something came running at them. A black figure rushing from out of the darkness of the shadows and pounced on the guard. Only loud screams of pain and anguish could be heard after that, this awoke Irnon and Reina. Never had they heard a more bone chilling scream, Irnon quickly reached for his hunting knife that he always kept on his person. Standing by the door he looked at his daughter.

"Go hide Reina. No matter what do NOT come out."

"Father, don't!" She pleaded.

"Don't question me right now girl. Go hide…NOW!" He ordered.

Reina obeyed him and hid herself in the closet. The father would defend his daughter to his last breath, but he was no fighter. After the last guard fell, the creature started banging itself against the door. It was clear its motive was to kill them. Irnon stood his ground, the door pounding away. To Reina, each slam against the door felt like her heart stopped each time, each knock created an image in her mind, each one more terrifying than the next. Each time she sees a face of a woman seemingly becoming more and more decrepit. She huddled herself in a ball and held her head in fear. Finally the door gave way, and the creature jumped onto Irnon. Reina could hear the sounds of something like an animal; it chewed through Irnon's knife arm and used its claws to leave a gaping hole in his chest. Now on the brink of death Irnon could no longer act. He could only watch as the creature sniffed his daughter out and feel his last heart beats.

Reina saw what happened to her father and her fear increased, she breathed in loud gasping breaths which allowed the creature to hear and find her. It pulled her out of the closet violently, Reina spun across the room hitting her arm against the wall, breaking it in several places. Her frail body was easy to break, and easy to harm. The creature walked up to Reina, her eyes filled with fear and pain; suddenly the creature turned away from Reina and stepped aside for a man to enter the room. "Very good, my pet." He said to the creature. He knelt down in front of Reina, her painfully blurred vision could not make out his face, but she could hear his voice clearly.

"Looks like you're hurt…good. I wouldn't want you getting away, not that it mattered." The man held his hand over the girl's head. "Such fear, good. Now be consumed by it!" A black mist came out of the man's hand and latched itself onto Reina's head. Reina was completely still after that her eyes staring up at the ceiling her eyes black than the blackest night. She found herself standing in a field filled with the corpses of champions. The blood caked upon her body and feet wading in ankle high gore. She couldn't speak, only see as she saw a dark figure of herself standing in front of her. Glowing eyes, black hair, and a wide sinister grin on her face. A tear would be seen leaving Reina eye as she suffered.

"Pet, finish her off." The man commanded. The creature then jumped at Reina's motionless body, sinking its massive claws in her abdomen, tearing flesh and ripping muscle. Reina remained motionless as if her mind was in a different place, or already dead. Three large claw marks were left on her abdomen when the man commanded the creature to follow him. Reina was left there, to rot on the boat, lifeless and in torment. A few minutes after leaving Reina's room, he felt a large power growing and smiled with a sinister intent, "Hehehehe. Enjoy your new power, Reina!" He said out loud. As he turned his head, he saw massive dark power rising from Reina's room. He quickly opened up a portal, jumping through it. The ship soon exploded in black energy, then flames. No one survived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Improved Part 1**

Morning had come, and Irelia immediately felt like something was wrong. She looked out her window and saw smoke rising from the sea. She quickly put on whatever she could find and rushed outside bare feet. She soon made her way down to the pier where Karma, Master Yi, Shen and the other ninjas were. They too were concerned and looked on wondering what happened.

"Do you think that's it's the ferry that left yesterday?" A citizen asked.

"Not sure, they were at least five of them that left yesterday, could be anyone one of them…" another answered.

Karma and Master Yi saw Irelia coming, and upon seeing the smoke rising in the distance, she felt like something shattered in her heart. Her knees went weak as she fell onto her all fours on the concrete pier. Master Yi wanted to go to her, but Karma and Shen already knew what happened. Shen held Yi back by placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I know how it looks Yi, but…she needs to be alone right now. At least for a while…" Karma told him in a sad tone. Karma could sense that Irelia had lost someone very important to her, so could Shen. And judging by the smoke, they knew that it was indeed the boat that her best friend was on. Irelia knelt on the concrete, her tears falling harmlessly to the ground, her eyes blurry from the pain of losing her best friend. Like a light had just gone out in her life. Dragging herself back to her feet she stumbles a bit then stands properly, though her shoulders were heavily drooped. With her head low, she made her way back home only to lock herself in her room and mourn for her friend.

A distraught Viktor sits on a bench looking at the river. His mind in shambles as to what to do next now that Jayce had destroyed his lab. All his research was gone; he had nothing, except for a few tools, gadgets and other things he managed to stuff in a small box to save. He had nothing now, until. A gadget that Viktor had built into his mask had started going off. A bleeping sound would signal that something of power or salvageable was nearby. Upon seeing this, he got up and followed the directions it displayed in his mask.

That's when he came upon a young girl's body floating in the river. Her red hair was bloody and her body bore a large hole with several claw marks in her stomach. The girl lay lifeless, she was dead, though strangely enough, the magic should've left her body, though it seemed to be circling her like an aura. He held onto her hand but she started flowing down the river. Thinking quickly he grabbed her by the shirt with the third arm mounted on his shoulder. This intrigued Viktor, he then used his third arm on his shoulder to pull the body out of the water and flung it over his shoulder.

As he made his way back to his ruined lab he moved a few pieces of debris and clicked a button on his belt. Surprisingly the doors opened and he made his way inside. With electricity still running Viktor flicked the switch on the wall as he entered bringing light to the dark. What was revealed was a long tunneled out hallway with several doors leading to different rooms. He casually walked down the hallway and entered the last room on his right. He switched on the electricity for the room as well, which revealed a fairly large work table along with a sink an office desk and a few pieces of furniture.

"Never thought I'd be using this lab again." Viktor said to himself. He placed the almost lifeless body on the work table and took a look around for any tools he may have left in the old location. Viktor had built this place under his lab around the same time that he was made a champion of the League. He thought that he should make some place that he could lay low in case things went wrong. He managed to find a few power tools and cutting tools, a few metallic materials that he could make some kind of armor or skeleton from and his old documents and files of things that he thought were failures if ideas.

He took all that he found back to the small lab and put them on nearby the office desk, he took up an old book which he drew several designs of cannons and exoskeleton body parts. As he looked at the diagrams and ideas that he had in the past from within the book he figured out what he would do with the girl and he began his work with a recording.

" **Specimen NO: 00115, October 15** **th** **, 0207 OCE"**

" **Time: 15:00hrs"**

" **I found the body of a young girl seemingly between her late teens and early adolescence. The girl is still alive, barely...but alive nonetheless. I will attempt to bring life back into the female's body using several techmaturgy and hextech tools to fuse her destroyed body parts with. Removing clothing…"**

Viktor noticed the girl's body jerk heavily when the scissors touched her skin. At first he thought that she was alive, but quickly realized that it was her bodies last reaction.…

" **Upon removing the clothes I found three large entry wounds in the abdomen of the specimen. Shape of the wounds appears to have been made by some kind of bladed weapon." (Stretching and slapping of latex followed by squishy, sticky sounds.)**

…

" **Wounds are very deep indeed. All three wounds have penetrated deep within the organs of the specimen. The liver, small intestine and stomach. Specimen wouldn't have died directly from the weapons entry, but from the blood loss due to bleeding out. Extreme shock of the pain would place the specimen in a paralyzed state, what could've kept her alive for so long?"**

" **That is all I can see of the specimen. Data collected, I shall begin work on her body parts, starting with the left arm."**

Viktor would return to the ruins of his old lab and search for anything he could find that he could use as a metal for the arm. He had made a quick sketch of her arm and needed something both flexible and still highly resilient, so he started digging through some old excess metals he left in a nearby storeroom. There he found several slabs of metal that he was meant to use before Jayce's unfriendly visit. "Polyphorum" a metal that was both flexible and resilient. It was so flexible in fact that it could be bent to extreme angles or even twisted and contorted.

He needed this to help with the impact of things coming towards her. As proven, things that are ridged are easier to penetrate than things that are flexible it was also very lightweight, which was perfect for new parts. Taking three slabs of this metal back to his underground lab, he placed it one against the wall and started scratching out the design or the new arm into the metal. He then moved it to the floor and started cutting it out; he calibrated his death laser to act as a torch to slowly cut through the tough rare material.

" **Specimen NO: 00115, October 16** **th** **OCE"**

" **Time: 01:30hrs"**

" **I finally completed the skeleton of the arm that will replace the girl's broken left arm. I've managed to acquire some metal that I was studying before that wretched Defender of Tomorrow's interruption."**

" **As I suspected the metal itself can withstand tremendous amounts of force and kinetic energy and it is flexible enough to bend and twist without worry for damage. Though it does have weak spots, which reside in the areas that I have cut and or welded. I will have to remember that fact and find a way to cover up those weak spots."**

…

" **Progress: I tried to model the design after her own arm to try to make it look as match-able as possible. I was able to make the outer skeleton to a size that it could hold all of the components."**

 **The energy forming around the girl's body seemed to be intensifying as I work and as much as I hate to admit, I have sometimes felt…a little "uneasy" around the specimen. It's as if the energy itself has a mind of its own. I cannot do anything to stop it, though in time, if I must, I will attempt to make a suppression device for her power."**

Viktor would start making several components, devices, mechanisms and other small objects to place inside the hollow arm. He tested the arms mechanisms using the same technique that he did for the third arm on his shoulder. As he worked with it, he would make it fold to a fist, open all the fingers and stretch and turning of the wrist. All looked well, though he was missing one final thing; a device to allow it to transform to its assault mode. He had thought about placing the cannon in the palm, but them he figured he could do something a little different.

He unfortunately had to go out and "borrow" the small remote for it. He would then make a type of chip that would connect the arm to the brain wirelessly this would allow for smooth usage of the arm and would feel somewhat natural.

He was done with the cyber-arm; he headed over to the girl. First he made sure that she was fully asleep due to the gas he made her inhale and proceeded to cut off the arm with a saw that the hospitals would use to amputate without much thought. The human arm fell like a rag doll to the ground. He would then carefully remove any excess bone and skin that would obstruct the placement of the new arm. Using the same saw he carefully did this and seemed to smile under the lab mask as he hadn't damaged the collarbone or ball joint on the shoulder. He would continue by placing the arm next to the body and lining it up perfectly.

He didn't put it to touch the body as yet as he turned his back to get the tool to "apply" the arm to the joint and bones. He would hear the sound of metal grinding against metal and immediately turned around.

" **My eye augments must be malfunctioning. I am witnessing the power around the girl slowly move the cybernetic arm to the body. This is…amazing."**

 **(Sound of metal scraping, followed by slow footsteps)**

…

" **I am approaching the body. I can clearly see the shape of a hand made by the dark energy surrounding her . I've never seen anything like this."**

 **(Metal scraping stops)**

 **(Silence)**

 **..**

" **The dark energy appears to have placed the arm in a perfect place."**

 **(Faint swirling sounds)**

" **The dark energy appears to be holding the arm in place…it seems that it wants me to quickly complete my work. I can feel a force, pulling me, makes me feel - rage…and sadness?! I do not understand, but I understand what it's telling me."**

Viktor continued working on the arm, making sure of its perfection and fit. Took him a while to finish, then he would flip the body over gently and move to the other table where he had placed the small chip. He placed the chip in a large syringe and used the laser, calibrating it to lightly cut human flesh and he lightly cut out a piece of the skin and bone from her skull and placed the chip directly in the back of the brain.

He then moved to the computer room in the back of the tunnel and moved a small version of his main computer which was destroyed while fighting Jayce. He was able to turn on the chip and calibrate it to its new host, if it would actually work was something he couldn't test as he needed to now resuscitate the body. Viktor headed to the corner of the lab where he stood in front of a large white cloth. He grabbed it, removing it from what it was covering, revealing a large regeneration tank. The liquid used for the regeneration was still fairly fresh so he went back to the computer and placed it next to the tank.

His fingers typed away on the keyboard of the computer, turning on the tank. As it powered up Viktor uncovered the tank and picked up the girl. He then climbed up on a stepping ladder, being careful not to slip and damage her as he carefully placed her in the water of the tank. Managing to get some of the water on his clothes, he closed the tank and locked it. The computer had powered it up to maximum power and the tank started to give off a faint hum. Once she revived the fluid in the tank would not inhibit her breathing.

Then, as soon as Viktor stepped of the step ladder, he saw something else.

" **Specimen NO: 00115, October 17** **th** **OCE"**

" **Time: 00:20hrs"**

" **Finally my work is almost complete. I managed to make the full arm with all of its components and armaments, but I didn't have enough to make the components for the exoskeleton wings that I've yet to work on. I have placed the body in the regeneration tank to resuscitate the girl."**

…

" **It seems that the dark energy can clearly be seen in the glow of the tank and it's starting to get more intense. Again just like before, I feel…happy and still in pain?!"**

" **Are these my human feelings starting to act up again? Or am I feeling the emotions of someone else. I did not have time to research that factor. But for now, I have to prepare for the girl's renewal. And work on the last pieces of her body."**

Viktor decided that it was time to get some sleep after three days of tireless work. He moved himself down the hall and to his right were a large bedroom was placed. Even if over fifty percent of Viktor's body was machine, he still desired sleep. As Viktor called it a night he turned off the lights. Everything was pitch black, only the light from Viktor's resuscitation tank could be seen. The black energy around the girl's body seemed to be stronger now as it could be seen clearer in the light of the tank.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Improved part 2**

Viktor woke up in the middle of the day to the sound of glass being broken. He rushed out of the room and headed straight into the lab. To greet his sight was the girl we was augmenting, now fully healed in record time she stood in the fore of the lab like a newborn baby she was nude as her crimson hair hid her breasts from complete view.

Though Viktor felt intrigued that she looked different. Her hair was black instead of red and her eyes seemed to have a bright purple glow. Her body was covered in a blackish aura that to Viktor...seemed to give off a feeling of both rage and fear.

She stood their floating effortlessly off the ground in a beam of black light around her, almost like a black angel. Though when Viktor really studied his feeling and how the energy around the girl reacted and looked, It wasn't that far off from something that he felt around the champion Velkoz or more precisely...the prophet himself. He would eventually look into this when he was finished with her augments. Viktor stepped into the room but stood on a shard of broken glass. As he looked around he realized that the glass came from the rejuvenation tank. The girl heard the glass shift and came out of the trance like state, floating to the ground like a graceful feather. The black aura around the girl seemed to slowly dissipate as she descended.

Her feet touched the almost clean ground as her naked skin hit the cold damp floor. She turned to face Viktor slowly as he seemed to be pierced by her glowing purple eyes. The girl seemed to have collapsed on Viktor's chest after she approached him, her black hair turned back to it's natural red colour as she rested unconscious on his chest. Viktor could tell that the girl was going to be quite tired as replacing human body parts with techmaturgy appliances drains a large amount of natural energy from the subject. Her body now needed to recover the energy it needed to adjust to its new body parts.

Feeling no attraction to her nudity, he simply scooped her into his arms and placed her on the lab table. He would then grab a clean cloth and clean off the excess fluid from the tank then place her in the bed to rest. Viktor then immediately started to work on the final part for augmentation he wanted to give her exoskeletal wings to allow for superior movement.

Seven hours had passed and the girl woke up. As she looked around she realized that she had no idea where she was. She didn't recognise anything, so she got out of the bed and walked around. Realizing she was completely nude after leaving the bed, she grabbed the bed sheet and used it to wrap herself. She opened the door to the hallway, slowly making her way closer and closer to the sound coming from one of the room. The sound resembled that of Metal banging against metal and it wouldn't be long until she reached the open pathway. She silently made her way up to the open path and looked inside. To her eyes she saw several pieces of equipment, a table, metal everywhere a tank that had a broken glass and a man working. Not knowing anything about what's going on she called out hoping that the person is at least friendly.

"Um...hello?" She spoke in a soft yet docile tone. Viktor could hear her though and turned to look at her. The girl jumped back at the sight of him, the mask alone made him look menacing and instilled fear into her.

The man slowly approached her putting down the hammer he was working with. The girl backed herself up against the wall. "Why are you frightened?" He asked her. Viktor looked at her and then said. "What do you think of your arm?"

She looked down at her hands seeing that one of them was completely mechanical. it was more than that, it felt like her own arm, but different, Viktor noticed the expression on her face going from scared to horror and started to explain. "I see you're not to fond of it, though it's not my best work as I had to use whatever I could find in this wreck to bring you back to life."

This caught her attention. "B-bring me back to l-life?" She questioned. "What...what happened to me?" She asked.

Viktor was confused, but interested. "Do you not remember?" He asked.

"No…" She responded. "Was I in an accident? I don't remember." She received a flashing image of a person cloaked in shadow then it quickly disappeared,

"Hmmm…" Viktor went. "It seems that you've lost your memories, what is your name?" Viktor wanted to see how much she remembered.

"Me? I'm R-Reina, Reina Kissryil." She hesitated.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a firm tone.

"Yes, my name is Reina."

"Good. OK now how old are you?" Viktor wanted more results, the fact that she lost her memories was new to him.

"I'm Eighteen." She responded firmly.

"Alright...come into the lab I'd like to run some tests." Viktor guided her into the lab and asked her to take a seat, he then pulled out a flat looking item that gave off a light when he touched it.

"Alright Reina, where were you born?" He continued.

Reina opened her mouth but couldn't form anything to say.

"..." Viktor was silent. "Take your time."

"...I…" She paused. "I don't know...I can't remember."

"Well this is troublesome." He responded as he inputted something on the device in his hand.

"Any friends? Family?" He pried.

"..." She sat silent again for a few long seconds. "Nothing, I can't remember…"

Viktor looked at her then started to explain how he found her and what he did to her body. he also let her know of the power within her that he can't explain yet. Because Reina had nowhere else to go, she stayed with Viktor. Eventually he completed her design and her wings worked perfectly.

Eventually two years passed and Reina learned how to control the weapons in the augments that Viktor gave her. Overtime Viktor would do improvements on them making them much better than they were. Though something in Viktor changed over that time. He grew closer to Reina, started caring for her, thinking of her like the daughter he never had. Though he always denied these feelings, they weren't disliked.

"Father?" Reina spoke to Viktor.

Viktor stopped his work to take a break when he heard her call for him. He put his tools down. Deciding to take a small break and possibly have a conversation with his new companion.

"Something you need Reina?" He asked in his usual firm tone.

"Well…" She paused for a bit. She didn't know much about Viktor even though two years had passed since she'd been living with him, asking about someone's past is always a radical and often a touchy subject. "Well, I've been having dreams…"

Viktor seemed to have perked up at this. He immediately grabbed the device to record her words. He sat down in front of her, it was almost like an interview.

"I need to record this for research purposes." He stated. "Now tell me everything." He encouraged.

Reina explained to him how she's been seeing a weapon dropped in Ionian clothing wielding a strange blade. She explained how it seemed like that woman an herself seemed like really close friends or perhaps even sister-like.

This prompted Viktor to dig deeper. "Hmm...a woman with a strange blade." Viktor had a good idea who she Kent. Seeing as Reina had mentioned that the woman was dressed in eastern type clothes he knew it could only be one person. Needless to say the two of them weren't exactly on good terms.

"There's something else…" She looked at Viktor with sad eyes, but she wasn't crying. "There was man. No...two men." She corrected. "One of them...I didn't get a good look at him...but he wore a hoodie his eyes seemed to glow and his voice…". Viktor listened attentively. The room was quiet, so quiet that the smallest noise would feel like it would shake the room.

"The other man...I don't know why. But whenever I had this dream...and I saw the other man, it felt like I knew him. I cried every time I saw him and in my dream I would reach out to his corpse. It felt like...I can't explain it. Like a part of me was missing, just seeing him there. Lifeless…"

Reina started to hug herself tightly as she tucked her head between her forearms. Viktor held her hand letting her know that he's there and that she's safe. But He wasn't satisfied.

"The voice of the man with the glowing eyes. His did his voice sound?" The moment he asked that question the gadgetry in his mask went haywire as he could see that amount of dark energy flowing from Reina's body. Again just like before he felt pain, anguish, fear and rage. But more rage than usual. It was as if the energy within Reina was feeding off of her own emotions making itself stronger.

"Dual-toned." She responded. Viktors mouth dropped as he heard her answer. What Reina told him wasn't a dream, it was memory. A very detailed and vivid memory of her past before he had found her and possibly a past that makes her, very, very dangerous. Viktor had thought that he had forgotten what fear felt like. But after seeing and feeling her energy up close he felt fear like a human would. Though he felt like he shouldn't tell her about it. He felt like he needed to protect her and he had an idea for it.

After recording her words he placed the device on the table nearby and turned his to back to her. "Reina...I have a way to try to help you remember your past. But it involves travel." He told her.

"Please allow me to try!" She said eagerly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Visions of War**

Back in Ionia Irelia resumed her everyday training as usual, this time she trained with her pupil Tachi Takeda. Takeda was an impressive fighter with a sword and helped Irelia fight in war against Noxus. But he could Tell that the death of her closest friend affected her more and more each day. He knew that he shouldn't interfere but he hated to see her tearing up about it. Irelia wanted to take a break and Tachi grabbed some towels and some water for them to relax a little.

As they sat together Tachi couldn't help but place a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her gently.

Irelia looked up at him. "I miss her. It seems like just the other day we were going shopping for a nice dress for her. Now...she'll never get to wear it. But most of all...I'll never get to hear her beautiful singing voice in person again." A tear trickled down Irelia's cheek.

Tachi softly wiped the tear away. "It's hard, I know how you feel." Tachi recalled the moment he had lost his wife in the war. "I miss Reina too, her voice soothed our people and the people idolized her. She was sweet and innocent. It's hard to believe that she's gone." Tachi held Irelia's hand.

"But you can get through this Irelia. You're strong and wise, you will find who did this and they will be brought to justice. Just remember, if you need any kind of help in the investigation don't hesitate to call on me." He assured her.

Irelia smiled at him. She wiped away another tear and she sniffled a bit. "Let's get back to training." She said. Tachi agreed. He didn't know if what he said was good enough to comfort her but he hoped it at least gave her hope to bring her killer to justice.

Back in Zaun Reina sat at the water's edge looking in the direction of Ionia the sun was about to set. The sky turned a mixture of orange and blue and the clouds set the mood. Only the sound of machinery and black smoke could be seen and heard in Zaun at that time. As she looked out to the horizon she wore a depressed look as she heared the heavy steps of Viktor behind her.

Viktor rested his scepter in front of him and placed his hand on the hilt. "I have good news...your prayers have been answered. The Institute of War wishes to have an audience with you. We are required to be there in three days." He told her.

"The Institute of War?" She questioned.

Viktor didn't realize That her memory loss was that far gone. So he had explained it to her. As he started to explain Reina seemed to recall only fragments of the institute but didn't remember how she knew some of what Viktor was saying.

"And you're certain that these… "summoners" would be able to bring my memories back?" She questioned.

"Well nothing is certain. But the people there posses some powerful magic and items. Surely something must be able to help." He responded.

As she stared out to the distance she agreed to go to the interview. She also needed to regain her memories.

Three days later, At the institute:

The Institute stands at the center of Runeterra in all its glory and its champions. Its monuments, statues and golem guardians bathing in the afternoon sun's rays. Its mighty halls filled to the brim with commoners, lords, military officers, summoners and of course its Champions.

The famous champions of the league fight in the summoners rift arena. An ancient battle ground soaked in blood and magic. These fights normally happen over either rivalries between nobles or battles that determine the outcome of something important that may affect the entirety of Runeterra if it goes through or not. Some are even to settle disputes. Though the institutes true goals are to use the champions to attain true peace within the world. And to protect it against magical and mystical monstrosities that may emerge from what ever portal, place or hellhole and send them back to whence they came.

Here sat two powerful summoners in an office. One with wrinkles in his face and hands, he wore a summoners robe but in a black colour instead of the classic purple. And he always wore a silver ring that seemed to have runed markings along the sides of it. The other summoner wore red robes indicating his status and power. He was much younger as he sat with a slight slouch and head propped on his hands. His robe appears to have runed markings from the hood to the tail.

"So this Reina is to be implemented in the champion system? Or are we only to watch her for the time being?" The younger summoner asked.

The older summoner spoke, his voice raspy and weak but the was clear in his words. "The girl shows great power that seems to closely resemble that of Kassadin or Malzahar. Though the Herald has had a hard time dissecting its properties as he does not posses a sample of any of the void champions energy."

"So we are to determine her connection with our enemy and possibly make a place for her in the institute to keep a proper eye on her?". The younger one guessed.

"Viktor specifically asked that the girl not be harmed. I never thought I would say this, but it appears that your former contract has changed. It surprising that he remembered you after...how long has it been five, six years?" The older one asked.

"Six years sir. I'll take this task and become the girls aide."

"Soren..." The old one called out his name. Soren looked back at him.

"Be careful with the girl. According to the reports she cannot control her power and so it's incredibly unstable. Do not treat her like we did with Syndra." The old man warned.

Soren responded with confusion. "Syndra is the most powerful champion in the league in sheer magical prowess alone. Surely this girl can't have that same power?!"

"Not the same. But more powerful." Be warned.

"That's impossible." Soren retorted.

The old man looked out the window that stood behind him. "For every strong person there will always be someone stronger. That is just how nature works."

Soren rested his tongue and walked out of the office.

Back on Zaun the train had finally arrived. It would take three hours to arrive at the institute. Normally Viktor would have taken the portal from his lab to his quarters in the institute but that device was destroyed when Jayce invaded his lab. So they had to get there through conventional means.

Reina had slept most of the time on the train as it traveled. And since Viktor was a champion of the league Reina's treatment was just as good if not better than his own. Viktor had never seen someone eat so much food and still hardly gained fat or weight. Reina was like an animal when it came to food then she would fall asleep almost immediately afterward.

It wasn't long until the train arrived. The Zaunite had awakened Reina as they had arrived at the predestined Institutes outer perimeter. Reina was wearing a large cloak that covered most of her body only revealing part of her red hair and a part of her hextech arm. She realized that the guards that escorted them to the entrance were also augmented though not as extensive as herself nor Viktor. Though at a glance it would be hard to tell that Reina arm was hextech, Viktor's skill in crafting hextech machinery was of expert level as the parts would look and act like a normal human part as long as it was the outside of the body. Reina's arm was sleak in design and neatly fit onto her bones and muscles.

Viktor even went so far as to craft nerve like wires that connected her arm to the rest of the system that connected to her brain. Though he did warn her that too much damage to her hextech augments would cause her extreme pain like any other human part would. In order for the machinery to work he had to make it exactly like a human body would work.

"Keep close, it's easy to get lost in this massive building." Viktor warned her as they approached the entrance.

Eventually they entered the main hall. And Reina's eyes opened with amazement. She'd never been exposed to anything so...rich before. Just the size of the room alone made her feel like an ant in room built for giants. Benches and paintings of people lined the massive hallway with stone giants between every pillar.

"Watch your step. Those stone giants are guardian golems. Don't touch anything." Even tough Reina had lost her memories she knew what magic was as Viktor often uses some magic in his hextech machinery. But she wondered how powerful someone would have to be to control so many golems. Reina could easily counted at least ten golems in the hallway alone. And according to Viktor, the entire building possessed well over two hundred hundred of them.

Reina acknowledged his warning and kept her hands to herself. "Where is everyone? I thought the institute should be busting with people at this time of day?!" She asked confused.

"Calm yourself my child." Viktor ordered. This room we are passing through is the back entrance reserved only for champion and summoner use. Anyone not recognized as a champion or summoner aren't allowed to enter this room." He explained.

"Then why am I able to enter?" Reina asked.

"Because I escorted you...and you have special access today. Due to the people that want to speak with you."

A few seconds later they entered a large area busting with people from all walks of life. Young and old came to admire their favorite champions and tour the institutes wondrous halls.

Reina had caught a glimpse of someone in purple clothing. But the feeling disappeared when she turned her head to face the direction it came from.

Viktor turned to face her. "Something the matter Reina?" He asked with some concern.

"I don't know...I felt a presence." She informed.

"Hmm...wouldn't be hard to believe given my reputation. Your walking with me and they're several people that don't exactly feel the way you feel about me." He explained.

"Do I have to be looking over my shoulder from now on then?" she asked in a serious tone.

"I wouldn't worry about that. At least not when you're with me or in this place. You see those golems?" He pointed with his scepter.

"The people who run this place watch our ever movement and action through the eyes of the golems. Nothing that happens in these halls goes unnoticed."

Viktor lead Reina down the hall...only to be stopped by Jayce. Reina only heard of the man, she had never seen the him in person. As she looked upon him she smiled and waved at him in a happy manner. Jayce seemed to give both her and Viktor an icy glare. Viktor placed his arm in front of Reina gesturing her to get behind him. Jayce the spoke up with hostility in his voice.

"Registering another abomination to the league Viktor?" He spoke. "Still playing with people lives? You have no heart."

Jayce seemed to look at Reina again. "Look at her, why would you allow this beast to taint your body like that? Your hair, face and chest is untouched but how could you let him turn your good looks into a hextech monster?"

Reina was a little scared of him. "I...I"

"She has become a stronger and higher life form than simple flesh Jayce...she has followed me and joined the Glorious Evolution." Viktor said with his arms outward.

"Joined or forced?" Jayce countered. "We all know your plan Viktor...if you think well just..."

"That's enough!" A loud voiced bellowed through the hallway with intense magic propelling the words into us. A middle aged summoner seeming to be in his late twenties or early thirties came walking towards us. Viktor kept his composer and so did Jayce who simply scuffed off.

"This isn't over old man." He warned at Viktor. He gave Reina one last scowl and walked away.

The summoner still approached Viktor. "Looks like our contact is coming to meet you, my child." Reina looked towards the summoner and noticed that his robes where red instead of the classic purple robes. In the Institute the rank and strength and status of a summoner is determined by their wardrobe. Red robes signified that he was a high summoner, whilst purple was still a normal one. Any other colour other than red was hardly seen and only a select few has ever seen the higher ranking summoners.

The high summoner stopped a few inches away from them. Just enough distance to shake hands. Him and Viktor shook hands and seemed to know each other.

"I must apologize for Jayce's unacceptable behavior especially to you Lady Kissryil." The summoner bowed his head.

Reina looked at the man in suspicion. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"We've been keeping in touch with Viktor ever since he found you half dead on the shores of Zaun." He said as he raised his head.

"He is someone I trust Reina, I assure you, you can trust him too." Viktor said, though Reina wasn't gonna trust someone that easily.

"I still don't know him. But because I'm here with Viktor...I'll trust you just this once." She said.

"Can't argue with that." The summoner raised. "Now, why don't we go elsewhere to talk."

"I wouldn't agree more old friend." Reina never heard Viktor call someone a "Friend" before. This made her feel safe around the man even though she didn't know him.

The summoner lead Viktor and Reina into his office. The room gave off a feeling of relaxation. It carried a quaint colour of brown and was decorated with much care and precision. The right side of the room had an entire cabinet dedicated to several scrolls and books of various sizes. The left side of the room was a display of a very large tooth about the size of the forearm or a large male and a large Halbaerd. The Halbaerd seemed to have some kind of language on its blade and handle. The intricacy of the carvings left Reina in awe of the beautifully crafted blade.

"Please...take a seat you two." He gestured. Viktor decided to stand whilst Reina parted herself from the enticing Halbaerd and sat in a nearby chair next to a window which overlooked the botanical gardens.

"So Viktor, your request to have Lady Kissryil enrolled as a champion is still pending for interview and psych check." The summoner explained.

"Straight to the point as usual. Typical Soren, you haven't changed these past four years." Viktor jabbed.

Soren smiled, "That's High Summoner Soren to you Viktor." He returned.

Reina stopped both of them. "I'm sorry but what do you mean "enrolled as a champion", I never agreed to anything of the sort." She interjected.

The summoner gave her a kind smile and Viktor placed a palm on her shoulder. "Remember when I told you of the strange power you possess?" Reina nodded. Well the summoners here can try to help you with that. They are willing to assist under request from the head summoner of course.". Viktor explained.

Soren would explain to Reina the basics of being a champion and of how her duties would affect her and the Institute. He also explained to her that they would have to first research her powers in her evaluation before attempting to help her.

Reina understood as much as she could. But she was unsure of how she should respond. "You don't have to decide now. Think it over as you enjoy the next few days with us."

After several minutes Reina was asked to leave the room so they could discus private matters. "I read your report. You stated that her power felt an awful lot like that of a void champions." Soren started.

"I was able to research it a bit. Though my knowledge of the Void and its power is woefully lacking." Viktor replied.

"I did not mention it to her, but I believe you are right. I felt her aura in this room. I must say...it's as sinister as the void itself. This could be a problem..." Soren stated in a worried voice.

Viktor clenched his scepters head. "Reina is someone I care about greatly. I just wish for her to he safe. Which is why I asked for her to be evaluated."

Soren smiled. "I never thought that I would hear those words come from your mouth Viktor." He replied.

"I have the capacity to care for something other than my work, Soren." He defended.

Soren laughed a bit. "I promised you we would take care of her didn't I?"

Viktor gave off an aura of worry for the girl. Truthfully, the portals of the void have been becoming larger, and more and more void creatures are discovered almost every few months now. This alarmed everyone from civilian to champion. Even such as to have a squad of soldiers accompanied by one champion to watch and guard the portals in case anymore creatures appear.

The case with Reina bearing the powers of the void was even more alarming. Alarming to the fact that this wasn't just a simple case.

"What do you think of her power Viktor? "Soren asked. "For the fact that you stated in your report, that she was born with the gift of foresight but gained this power after you found her washed up on the beach."

"I think we ought to pay Kassadin a visit.". He suggested.

"Not so fast. I think we need to research this ourselves first." Soren countered. "If I come up with anything concrete I'll notify you."

A few more minutes would pass and Viktor and the Summoner emerged from the office. Reina stood outside waiting patiently.

Viktor seemed to smile at Reina, then gestured for her to follow. "So what happens now?" She asked.

"They'll need a few minutes to get the council room set up for evaluation as its currently in the process of being cleaned. They'll notify us when they are ready for you."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: The First Test**_

 _Two hours had passed it was almost night time as Viktor and Reina had finally been called to the council room to begin the first test. The council room was located in the tallest tower of the institute and so portal was needed to travel in and out or the actual room. Viktor and Reina was lead by high summoner Soren through the dragon lily gardens._

 _Reina could smell the lilies even before entering the magnificent garden. Many butterflies, wisps and fireflies crowded in this particular garden every evening. Reina had never seen a more beautiful sight. She wanted to stay to admire the flowers as they bloomed in the evening warmth._

 _Though the wisps and butterflies seemed to crowd and gather around Reina as she happily walked through the garden._

" _They sense her peacefulness. They can feel the aura coming off her body and the flock to it. It seemed having the powers of the void isn't the only thing she possesses." Soren said quietly to Viktor._

 _Reina happily played with the harmless bugs that flocked to her. "Look at her Soren." Viktor said. "She's so happy." He admired._

" _So she is…" Soren agreed. Though her excitement was short lived when the portal to the council's chamber activated on Soren's touch. The magic from it propelled outward towards Reina. Pushing away the playful bugs and causing Reina's attention to turn to it. This blew Reina's cloak off her head exposing her face to the light._

 _At that moment, Irelia was looking out her window which overlooked the Dragon lily garden. She was still thinking about what that summoner said. She witnessed Viktor and the girl walking through the garden but her eyes were only interested on the girl. The moment her cloak blew off from the magic if the portal she knew instantly who it was. Her eyes started to water, her expression turned to joy as she started to cry tears of joy silently. As much as she wanted to just jump down there and hug her friend. She wouldn't be allowed to. The Dragon lily garden was always protected by a powerful barrier. Irelia would've only hurt herself as her body would've been shocked with magical electricity._

 _She would have had to wait until the council was finished until she could see her friend again._

 _Reina would find herself in a completely different place as she went through the portal. The room consisted of spiraling stairs that seemed to go on forever. As Soren made his first step onto the stairs it lit up with magic, illuminating the path and the entire tower._

" _Soren...I thought the councilors chamber was completely impossible to get to. How are we able to enter this place without being ripped apart by the barrier?" Viktor questioned._

 _The councilors chamber was specially created by Councilor Baro Torr', this place was specially designed to hold those um… "special" and particularly strong magical people. If the counselor brings someone here it means that they are being incredibly cautious. Reina unfortunately fits this bill and she will be given similar treatment to that of Syndra and Xerath. Though her test will be much easier for her mind than it was for the others. Because I'm well known by the council I can come here when I please. The reason why you two weren't harmed by the magic is because I've put spells on you in order for you to pass through the barrier." Soren explained._

" _I specifically asked that Reina not be harmed. He said in a firm tone as he griped his scepter."_

" _And I promised you that she won't and the council will try their best not to cause her any pain." Soren defended._

" _Just making sure." Viktor confirmed._

" _Um...I don't feel safe here." Reina spoke up._

 _Both the men stopped. "What do you mean...lady Kissryil?" Soren asked._

 _Viktor stepped up to Soren. "Her magical power is rising fast." Viktor warned quietly as Reina clenched her stomach. The gadgets in his masks were going haywire again due to Reina's rising power._

" _Yeah I can feel it. Sinister indeed." He returned._

 _Reina clenched her stomach tighter, as if trying to keep something in. "I feel something inside me...scratching at my stomach. It's pressing itself against my skin." She describes in pain. "I feel...so angry. But...why! It hurts."_

 _Soren decided to try using a spell to calm her down temporarily though he had no idea if her mind would be shielded from summoner magic as the spell he placed on her before was a physical spell and not a mental one. Soren kissed his ring first, then quickly put the same hand on her forehead. He then whispered words in Rune dialect._

 _A mass of red light appeared from Sorens hand as it covered Reina's body. After a few seconds the spell would start to effect Reina forcibly suppressing her magic before it got too out of hand. Reina started to feel better as she had stopped clenching her stomach and finally relaxed on Victor's chest. She breathed heavily as her body seemed to calm down._

" _Quick thinking Soren." Viktor complimented. "What did you do exactly. You look drained after that."_

" _I used a silencing spell that forcibly suppressed the magic within her. Though i never thought she would drain me this much." He said panting. "It should help her out at least till this test is over. Hopefully she feels better when she leaves this place." He hoped._

" _But why did her power act up like that. Doesn't seem normal." Viktor questioned._

" _That I do not have an answer for. We should notify the council on this." Soren said._

 _They reached the top of the stairs after a few more seconds. Reina could move on her own now as she picked herself up off Victor's chest. She looked to the floor as she quietly breathed. "I'm sorry if I'm being a nuisance I don't know what this "power" is. I can't even control it. I'm sorry for causing you trouble High Summoner." She said softly with some sadness._

 _Soren approached her and lifted her head. He looked at her with kind and caring eyes. "When I agreed to help you, I promised Viktor that I would do everything in my power to help you get through this. Even if you can't remember your past I will try to assist you on that as well. It's not just a job that I do. It's something I enjoy doing. Helping others, and making sure that this world is safe is always my top priority. So you aren't a burden nor are you causing me trouble. So don't beat yourself up on that.". He replied to her._

 _Viktor had never heard a summoner speak to someone the way he spoke to Reina. Or no one has ever spoken to him that way. He wondered if Soren was always like that or if he was just trying to console her. Either way it seemed to make Reina feel better and that was good enough for him._

" _Alright when we get inside, please speak when you are spoken to. Do not speak unless you are asked and do not insult anyone. These are the most powerful summoners in the world and there is nothing I can do should they decide to help you or not. Understand?" He asked Reina._

 _Reina's nerves hit her as she nodded to his warning and they proceeded inside. As they entered the room was dark only a single chair could be seen surrounded by a beam of light that seemed to shine from a sunspot in the roof. Viktor would stand next to her as she took a seat. The moment she took a seat, more lights would shine on the councilors casting then in silhouette. Reina couldn't see their faces but it was easy to make out their physical sizes._

 _Soren walked forward into the darkness then the light would shine on him as well as he stood on a pedestal._

" _Dear Council I present to you the next Champion candidate and her guardian and reference, Viktor, The machine Herald. As you all know Lady Kissryil was found washed up on the shores of Zaun half dead. I shall let Viktor explain the rest." Soren stepped off the pedestal and Viktor took his place to explain what has happened in the time he spent with her._

 _After a few minutes of talking the council understood their position and wanted to question Reina to confirm that she wasn't a threat._

 _The voice of a young female councilor spoke up. "You have been heard Viktor and High Summoner Soren. We will now turn our attention to the candidate. Lady Reina place step forward." The light followed Reina until it stopped, Reina stopped with it._

" _How old are you Lady Kissryill?" The same voice asked._

" _I'm twenty years old." Reina answered politely._

" _Hmmm, she is quite young. Youngest of all our champions. It might be tough for her." A male said quietly._

" _If anything she should be a model. Not a champion." Another male said._

" _What is your purpose for coming to this institute?" The female asked again._

" _I came because father said this would be a good place to learn about my powers. Though I'm confused about that." She answered._

" _Confused about what exactly?" A male asked._

" _Well you see the only power that I've always had was the gift of foresight. I was born with it, though I could never control it. My visions would always come to me in dreams when I least expected it. Now father tells me that I have great power, but I don't know where this new power came from." She replied._

" _Soren told us that you had an episode outside, he said that he had to cast a suppression spell to calm you down." The female spoke._

" _That is correct!" She responded._

" _What did it feel like...before he casted his spell?" One of the males asked._

" _It felt like something was under my skin. It felt like it was scratching to get out. I felt an overwhelming feeling of pain and rage." Reina didn't want the council to see her as a scared person. So she tried to be as composed as possible._

 _There was silence for a few seconds as papers and documents were being passed around. "And your visions...could you tell us what you normally see in these dreams?". The woman asked._

" _Unfortunately I cannot. Until I get memories back, I don't remember anything prior to spending those two years with father." She replied._

" _Hmm, it seems that you think very highly of the Herald. Why do you call him "father?"" One of the men asked._

 _Reina smiled and simply answered. "I remember nothing of my past, but I do know that I owe Viktor my life. He gave me a second chance, an opportunity to live my life again. The time I spent with him...it felt like I had a father and even though I don't know who my real father is...my body remembers him. And Viktor makes me feel like that."_

 _Viktor seemed to smile under his mask. Soren also smiled at how much Viktor has changed since Reina came into his life. Even if the relationship is one of father and daughter Viktor seemed to have changed for the better._

" _Alright...no further questions. Tests are over at least for today. Viktor, Reina must be ready to return in two days for the second test, and please bring whatever other files that you may have on Reina that you believe may help us with getting her memories back." The male said._

 _The moment they were getting ready to leave the room the female councilor spoke up. "Lady Kissryil? I would love for you to visit my private quarters tomorrow evening, I hope you like tea."_

 _Reina bowed her head and left the room returning to the stairwell. Viktor and Soren followed afterward._

" _Strange, Lady Kolminye never gave anyone permission to visit her in her quarters before." Soren wondered out loud._

" _Lady Kolminye?" Reina asked, clueless about what Soren was talking about._

" _Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." He answered._

" _So what happens now?" She asked politely._

" _Well, since Lady Kolminye asked you to visit her. I think we can safely assume that they all agreed to try to help you get your memories back in exchange for your services as a champion. So for now you'll need to return to spend the night in one of our many guest rooms as there hasn't been a room selected for you as yet. Follow me to the north wing." Soren explained._

 _Viktor followed closely behind Reina and Soren as Soren helped Reina to understand what being a champion was about. She wasn't sure if she was ready for the task._

 _It wasn't long until they made it outside. After leaving the barrier, Reina felt as if an incredible weight was lifted off her shoulders. "I feel...lighter." She explained._

" _I wonder…never mind. Well I should show you to your room." Soren lead them through a small archway into a dark corridor. It was night time now. Soren snapped his fingers and a mass of white light emanated from his hand as it lit the hallway._

 _As Reina and Viktor followed, Reina had stopped and turned her head to look behind her. She peered through the darkness as if searching for something. Though it was dark the hallway wasn't pitch black and she could see a little on the path._

 _Soren and Viktor soon stopped after they noticed that Reina wasn't following. "My child, what is wrong?" Viktor asked her._

" _I feel like something was watching me." She said. Viktor took her hand as Soren went to see what it was._

" _Stay here…" He made the light brighter as he went back to the archway. When he go there he saw an eye sentry patrolling the halls then headed back._

" _What was it?" Viktor asked._

" _An eye sentry. It was probably scanning Reina as it patrolled the halls. Nothing to worry about. Just graveyard summoners keeping an eye on things." He assured them._

 _Back at the archway Irelia hid from Soren's view as she was watching Reina leave. She wanted to go to her but every bone in her body was outweighed by pain. She headed back to her quarter just above her. Jumping to a ledge them climbing into her living room. She then makes her way to her bedroom flopping onto the mattress._

 _A single tear flowed down her cheek, then two, then a stream. She cried silently in her room under the gaze of the moon she cried for her friend. The friend that she thought was dead for two years turned out to be alive after all this time. The friend that was like a sister to her now walking with Viktor, a man that provided weapons to Noxus as they warred against Ionia. A man that generated hatred in the hearts of many Ionians. Irelia was at a loss, for two years she'd been searching for her friends murderer only to turn up with more questions. It made her heavy, like a massive wall on her chest it was too much to bare. In the end all she could do...was cry._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Sad Reunion**_

 _Morning had struck and Reina awoken in the guest room that Soren had for her. Viktor had decided to return to his lab the same night via portal, he let Reina know that he would return with the other documents for the next test. Reina had the day to herself so she decided to tour the building. Soren had given her a map the previous night as the institute was rather large and was easy to get lost in. As she woke she took a bath and first headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. Dressed in casual jeans and T-shirt she headed out to explore after breakfast. Making her way down the hall she had passed what seemed to be a training area. There were many other people there and dummies for practicing combat as well as several different wooden weapons and bows. She didn't know anyone there but decided to look around a bit. Making her way into the training area she then saw another person there. They seemed to be augmented. The person was a summoner that has his leg replaced. As the summoner looked up he saw Reina looking at him then he saw that her augments were much more extensive than his own._

 _As he looked at Reina his eyes fell on her augments, then her hair, then her face, then her body. A small blush came over his face as he looked at her but eventually he cleared his mind and decided to ask her about her augments._

" _They look like they are made for combat." He said._

 _Reina smiled. The summoner didn't realize that one of Reina's arms were indeed hextech. Viktor had made it so well that it would be mistaken for an actual human arm...unless you were actually looking at it up close. Reina didn't really respond to him as she was unsure of if she could trust other summoners._

" _Are you perhaps a new champion candidate?" He asked her. Reina simply nodded. "Well if you're exploring. Would you perhaps...like a guide?" Reina appreciated his offer but instead opted not to bother him and just showed him the map._

" _Oh...I see you already are covered." He stood up and waited for another person that was approaching him. And Reina was making her way further into the training area._

" _Well...enjoy your stay." He wished her. Reina returned a sincere smile and continued along her way._

 _As she looked around she saw a tall man dressed in a training pants and shirtless. He wielded a massive claymore that seemed to me much heavier than it looked. His hair was short and he gave off the feeling of authority. As he trained Reina could smell his sweat as she stopped to look at him. The man eventually stopped to take a drink of water that he had in a bottle._

 _He turned to take a short rest as he realized he was being watched. Though what followed caught her by surprise._

" _Katarina…" He said out loud. He then caught on. "Oh, I apologize, I thought you were someone else."_

 _Reina had no idea who this "Katarina" was but she was more fixated on talking to him for a bit._

" _Not the person you were hoping for?" She giggled. "I should've announced myself. But I didn't want to disturb your training sir." Her cute and innocent demeanor took him a little off guard._

" _I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a visitor?" He questioned as he took a seat, placing the massive weapon next to him._

 _She smiled at him, tilting her head to one side as she responded. "Kind of, I'm undergoing the evaluations." This made the man almost spit out his water as he was drinking it. "I'm sorry." She apologized, "Are you OK?"_

 _He caught himself, then looked at her properly. He noticed the augments on her back. But more importantly he saw how young she was. "Why would such a young lady like yourself want to become a champion? I don't mean to be offensive but...the battlefield is no place for a child. If anything you should be a model. I don't believe the augment should not hinder you."_

 _He was clearly sincere but Reina took no offense to him. "Thank you for the compliment. But the choice wasn't entirely mine. I kinda fit forced into it." She answered._

" _I see." He said as he stood back up. "I won't ask for details. Just be careful around here, I see that you're augmented. There are people that dislike anyone associated to Viktor."_

" _Do you dislike my father?" She asked, catching him off guard again._

 _He looked at her again, this time her body. He was impressed that a man like Viktor could produce such a beautiful offspring. "I was not aware that Viktor was capable of having children. But no I don't dislike him. I dislike his methods."_

" _I'm not his blood daughter silly." She laughed. "He saved my life and I've been living with him for two years. I call him father because he cared for me."_

" _I see...that doesn't sound like the Viktor I know. But I won't disrespect him. So might I know the name of the next would be champion?" He asked._

" _It's Reina, Reina Kissryil." She answered brightly._

" _Hmmm...a lovely name. Well I'm Garen Crownguard a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand to greet her with a handshake. Just looking at his palm she could she that his hand could easily swallow hers with effortless ease. But she shook his hand with her human hand._

 _Just then Garen spotted Irelia walking pass. "Good morning Lady Irelia, care for a sparring match?" He offered her. Irelia didn't notice Reina standing there and her face started to become upset again. She quickly hid her face behind her palms and rubbed her eyes. Incredibly keeping her composure she responded._

" _Maybe some other time Sir Crownguard. I'm not here to train for today."_

 _She gave a bow and continued walking. The moment Reina saw her face an image flashed in her mind. A clear image of that same woman standing in front of her with a bright and happy smile. It appeared like a flash but she clearly saw it. Reina held her chest with her human arm. Between pain and sadness she looked at the woman that continued to walk away from her without even looking back._

 _Reina than bowed to Garen and left him to train. Quickly making her way out of sight, back to the hallway she leaned against the wall. She was breathing heavily and holding her chest. She had no idea why she was feeling like that for someone she didn't know. She wondered if that woman was someone from her past before she lost her memories._

 _After a few seconds she decided not to think about it as such wasn't sure what to think. So she made her way to the cafeteria. Only having to walk for a few more minutes she finally made it there. Luckily the cafeteria only had a few people. Mostly summoners ate from there, the other champions had their own rooms and often made their own meals. Reina had to suffice with cafeteria food until she got her own room._

 _She would order something familiar and head back to the table. The image of the woman popped into her mind again. Her chest pain came back. She thought she needed to tell Soren about it before going to Lady Kolminye's quarters._

 _Reina made her way to Summoner Soren's office luckily after a few knocks the door opened on its own. She made her way inside and looked around. Again she was drawn to the Halbaerd with the intricate design along its blade and handle._

" _I see you're interested in my father's weapon.". Soren surprised her from the corner of the room._

" _Oh!" She was startled. "I saw the door open so I…"_

" _It's fine. I had a feeling you'd stop by." He responded as he took a massive book from one of the many shelves._

" _How did you know I'd come by?" She asked curiously._

" _...Call it intuition. So what can i help you with on this fine day, Lady Kissryil?" He asked as he walked to his chair._

" _Well I've been meaning to ask about someone." She said. "I think her name was...Irelia?". She seemed unsure._

" _Ah, The Will of the Blades." Soren admired. "What would you like to know about her?"_

" _Who is she?" She asked. "This morning I saw her. She looked right at me...she seemed sad like she was crying. Then my chest got tight. I saw an image of her in my head. She was smiling at me...she was happy." She explained._

 _Soren listened attentively, he could hear the uneasiness in her voice but her expression showed desire. "Did Lady Irelia approach you at all?" He asked._

" _No, she didn't. Put it felt like she was trying to avoid me." She replied._

" _Irelia is the captain of the guard in Ionia. She is a powerful fighter, and her respect and kindness towards people is unrivaled. Irelia fought off the Noxians practically by herself in the war. Saving her land from their tyranny."_

" _War?" She interrupted._

" _Noxus invaded Ionia seventeen years ago. To this day...they are still recovering." Soren went silent for a few seconds to honor the dead Ionians who fought. "Irelia with the Star Child's help fought off the noxians saving the island. Though i'm sure that many Ionians still hold grudges to this day."_

 _At that time Reina held her head in her hand. Another memory came to her as he explained about the war. "I remember it now..my mother got sick because of the gas from the bombs."_

" _My condolences." Soren added._

" _Thank you." She said. "I just wished I knew her more…"_

" _Your mother?" Soren asked._

" _Yes. I remember that she died when I was very young, so I don't know her like I know Viktor or perhaps my real father."_

 _Soren continued on about the war and Irelia. But chose not to say more than he should. "That's all I can tell you Reina. Should you wish to learn more about Lady Irelia, maybe you should ask her. I'm sure that she will try to accommodate."_

" _Has she ever turned down anyone from asking her questions before?" Reina asked curiously._

" _Only once...though I'm sure she'll take the time to talk to she see's that you mean her no harm or folly she'll talk to you. Give her a chance to warm up to you."_

 _After a few more minutes Reina was leaving the office. "Oh and about your room. Let me see the map I gave you." Soren scribbled the location of Reina permanent residence on the map along with the location of Irelia's quarters._

 _With an appreciative thank you she headed straight for Irelia's chambers, hoping that the Captain of the Guard would be there. She was eager to learn if Irelia was indeed part of her past. On her way to Irelia's quarters she begins to think on everything happened until now. Her mind drifts off to her mother. She didn't know much about her, She didn't remember her mother's personality, her voice, she couldn't even remember what she looked like. This made her sad or even uneasy, she wanted to know her family, she wanted to know her past. What really happened before she lost her memories? This is what she craved the most, the time she had lost, the forgotten memories. Irelia could tell her everything that happened up to that point._

 _Reina nearly walked passed the door to Irelia's quarters when she finally snapped back to reality. She turned and looked at the entrance. The door had the etchings on the room's owner engraved in Rune language, it had an interesting design on in as well, the door seemed to have a design that looked like a strange weapon. Moving past the ramblings of her questioning past that even the council does not know she knocks on the door and waited._

 _Nothing, no sound, just quiet. She knocked again, a little harder this time only to hear a faint voice._

" _Be right there...give me a minute to get dressed." The voice called out._

 _After another minute or so the door is opened with Irelia looking through. The look on Irelia's face changed instantly upon seeing Reina standing there looking a little dejected. Thoughts crossed in Irelia's mind. 'Should I turn her away? Or should I bare the pain of seeing this copy of my dead friend once again.'_

' _No...Reina is dead. This...abomination is Viktor's sick joke to get inside me head, I should turn her away.' Just as soon as Irelia was getting ready to close the door in Reina's face Reina held the door open with her Hextech arm. Irelia struggled, she didn't realize how strong Reina was. If she had continued to fight the girls grip the door may have been ripped off it's hinges._

" _Go…"_

" _Please don't send me away…" Reina said, interrupting her._

 _Reina looked at Irelia, clearly Irelia could see that she was also in pain and wanted answers of some kind. Reina held her chest with her human hand, she clenched a fist in her chest, face red as she tries to think of what to say._

" _I...my name is Reina, Reina Kissryil. I...I don't know how to say this but. I feel like I know you, I don't know how that is possible, but I've had dreams, images and visions in my head showing me your face, your smile, your kindness. My chest hurts, just thinking about who you are to me. So please...don't send me away, allow me time to talk to you...I...I need to know who you are, please." She begged._

 _Irelia was crying on the inside, not only had she convinced herself that this girl was nothing more that a joke from Viktor, but it hurt her even more to think that if this is truly the Reina she helped raise, then she had lost all her memories of the times they spent together. This tore Irelia inside, just the thought of that made her feel insignificant. Like all her hard work at protecting Reina and being the best friend she could for both her and her father was nothing more than a waste of time. She amazingly enough, kept her composure and let out a sigh._

" _Why do you have that name? Was that the name Viktor gave you?" She asked sternly. She was still suspicious, she needed confirmation._

" _My name? No that was the name my family gave me before…" She stopped._

" _Before what?" Irelia pushed._

" _Before my family died. It's the name I was born with." She replied with some confidence._

" _And who are your parents?" Irelia asked with a semi-threatening tone._

" _I…" Reina was taken back by her tone, though she knew that Irelia obviously had a grudge against Viktor. "I don't know who my family is…"_

 _Irelia's mouth dropped slightly. "I lost my memories, last thing I remember is waking up in a lab with Viktor standing over me...he is my father now. Though deep down, I know that before that I had a family...a friend, a home. But I can't remember, I can't remember any of it. That's why I came here. I feel like I know you, and if talking to you can reveal my lost memories, then that's a chance I'm going to take."_

 _Irelia could feel her determination, but most importantly, she could feel like this IS Reina, this IS the woman that died two years ago, this is her best friend. Irelia couldn't hold it in anymore. She throw her arms around Reina, embracing her tightly as tears escaped her eye lids. Reina could feel her tears against her shoulder as they ran down her human arm. Reina was surprised by her sudden change of emotion. But she too hugged her, she felt like she needed to, and with that Irelia let her inside._

 _Irelia put on an extra cup of water for Reina as she waited on the very comfortable couch i the small living room. After brewing a cup of Sakura tea, Irelia took a seat opposite Reina, she often sat close to her window overlooking the beautiful gardens where the portal to the Councilors chambers were._

" _It's been two years since I last saw you, Reina." She said as she sipped her tea with a delighted expression. Reina could tell that she really liked that flavor of Tea._

" _Two years?" She questioned._

" _Yes, the last time I saw you, I saw you off as you were traveling on a boat to Piltover for a performance in Demacia." Irelia told her._

 _Reina thought to herself...why was she going to perform in Demacia, and what was she going to perform doing. "Why was I going to perform in Demacia? I...don't remember."_

 _Irelia retracted herself. "I'll get to that later, ask me anything you;d like to know I doubt I can't fill in the blanks on what happened on the boat that you left on as I wasn't with you, but I can maybe help you on everything that happened before that."_

 _The sun was setting, it was coming close to night 's memories returned to those times when she was together with Reina. She remembered her father, her home, her country all of it. Though one thing still bothered her. She couldn't remember the murder, the man that killed her father and almost killed her. The boat sinking, she couldn't remember that. It was almost as if something was blocking her from remembering. Like a barrier around her memories, she found it strange that she could remember so much about her life before she met Viktor but not remember the boat incident. Was she subconsciously blocking out that particular memory or was it something else. These thoughts rattled on in her brain, until she decided to sleep on it._

 _She got up from the couch, she had to go to Lady Kolminye's quarters before the sun had set. Irelia decided to walk her to the good ladies room they chatted more along the way. Irelia refrained from telling Reina about Viktor, she figured that she wouldn't want to leave a bad impression on the girl as Viktor was basically her father. She knew that the two of them were close, though she could never trust Viktor, he DID bring her back to life or at least kept her alive. She decided that Reina should find out information about Viktor herself rather than hearing it from her mouth. Irelia lead her friend down the nearly darkened hallways to lady Kolminye's room._

 _(In a dark room somewhere)_

 _The room was black and barely lit. A figure sits in a chair looking into a mirror that seemed to glow with dark energy. The mirror showed Reina walking with Irelia as she smiles and laughs. The figure smiled in the darkness, seemingly delighted._

" _You survived I see. Good! I can feel the dark corruption stirring within you. You shall become the one...the one to bring the destruction of the institute."_

 _The figure laughed evilly in the darkness as he looked at Reina's happy face in the mirror. What schemes did he have for such an innocent girl._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Creeping Malice

Irelia stood outside Lady Kolminye's quarters and waited for Reina to finish her meeting. She wasn't willing to let her friend go just yet. Reina entered the room and immediately felt an incredible change in the atmosphere. The room was massive, far larger than her room or Soren's. It was strange to her. The door to this large room was the same size as all the other doors but the room itself was indeed at least the size of three champions quarters in one.

She wondered if Kolminye used magic for this effect. The room felt breezy and comfortable. As Reina looked around she saw that the ceiling bore chandeliers and was mostly lit by candles. There were also two summoners in the room. Or Reina thought they were summoners. They looked like some kind of body guard for the lady.

Reina made her way pass the two guards and saw Kolminye sipping tea on her patio. The table was covered in a beautiful white colour that seemed to reflect the moons glow.

"I love nights like this. I can always relax and drink some tea to wash away the stress." Kolminye said catching Reina off guard.

She then made a gesture and one of the guards brought a chair for Reina.

"Thank you..." Reina said as she sat, taking in the night sky as well.

"How are you feeling?" Kolminye asked politely.

"A little weird...and quite relived to be honest." Reina replied.

"Relived that you were able to meet your best friend again?" She hinted.

"How did you?"

"Darling there isn't anything that happens in this building without my knowing. I know she is the one that lead you to my quarters." Kolminye said in a relaxed and laid back state. "Would you like some tea?" She offered.

"I wouldn't mind." Reina accepted.

With a snap of her finger one of the guards moved to get a tea cup. He would return a few seconds later.

"I've been meaning to ask you, my dear." Kolminye said as she poured the cup of tea. "High Summoner Soren said that he had to cast a magic suppression spell on you before entering the chambers yesterday. I've been meaning to ask...why?"

Reina couldn't find an answer. She was confused as to how or why she suddenly has these powers. "To tell you the truth councilor."

"Just call me by name dear." She interrupted. "There is no need to respective titles when we are alone."

Reina gave a weak smile. "Well I don't really know how or where I got these powers. When I was born all I had was foresight. But even that I can't control. This sudden power...i don't even know why I have it...or if I even want it."

"Having power is not a choice." Kolminye countered. "Most people with power didn't even know they had that power. It's given to you for a reason. How you use it, is up to you."

Reina seemed to nod at that. Kolminye had waved her fingers over Reina's cup before she took another sip.

"How much have you remembered?" She asked.

"Mostly everything about my life. Where I came from, who my parents were. I also learned the I used to be a singer. Though I don't remember singing. Though according to Irelia, I had a voice that would rival angels apparently." Reina giggled a bit at that last part.

"Well it'll take some time. What can't you remember?" Kolminye asked as she looked at Reina from the corner of her eye.

"Well, I can't remember anything that happens between when I got on a boat to Piltover and waking up in fathers lab." She explained.

"If it helps you sleep tonight, I sent some scouts to investigate to area where the ship you were on was said to ha disappeared. Hopefully good news returns." She informed her. She turned her head to Reina, surprised that her spell isn't working as fast. 'Whatever kind of magic she has...it's stubborn.' She thought to herself.

"Can I ask you a question Kolminye?" Reina turned to her.

"Of course dear."

"Why go so far to help me. I figure someone as important as you would have better things to do that worry about me." Reina asked.

Kolminye put down her cup and sit up in the chair. "I'm helping you, because you're dangerous. You're and enigma to everyone in the institute except for Irelia and Viktor. Normally we treat everyone a certain way depending on there power whether it's a common psychopath or a powerful magic user. We know next to nothing about you, that's why I've placed an interest in discovering what power you may possess."

Reina wasn't sure if that was the answer she was looking for. She stood up and rested her palms on the balcony as she stared up to the starry sky. At that point Kolminye stared at her. The spell she casted on the tea worked. Slowly Reina's aura started to seep flooding the patio and half of the living room in a dark shade of blackish purple. Kolminye's eyes opened as she saw the true form of Reina's powers.

A black image formed next to Reina...appearing from her shadow next to her. Reina could not see what was happening for some reason. It seemed to only be visible to the spell caster. Kolminye couldn't respond due to a sudden feeling of malice and despair. She started to sweat and her knees started knocking together. She was so struck be fear she could move from that spot.

"I'm glad you asked me to visit. I think I learned a bit about myself from you." Reina told her as she started off onto the distance.

Kolminye tried to stand or at least move but the moment the black shadowy figure turned and looked directly at her, she felt as if something was holding her in place.

This was new for Kolminye, as one of the big three, she has never felt fear like this before. It wasn't just fear she felt, the aura Reina gave off seemed to also make her feel incredibly overwhelmed by mental pain and malice and a sudden almost blinding surge of anger.

Slowly she opened her jaw, her muscles shaking with fear. She then snapped her jaw biting down hard on her tongue. The lain from this snapped her out of her fear and whatever else was plaguing her. She could still see the shadow, but it started to fade away. Soon it was just Reina standing there.

Reina turned to face Kolminye. Are you alright, you went silent all of a sudden.

"I spaced out." She replied and normally as she could. 'Who are you?' She questioned in her mind.

"It's getting late. I have work to do. I suggest you get some rest as well. My guards will escort you." And with that Kolminye disappeared in a particle show of magic. The guards would escort Reina to the door where Irelia was waiting.

Kolminye was in her bedroom she sat at a small desk, opened a scroll and grabbed a quill. The moment she placed the quill on the scroll she made squiggles. She didn't realize it at first but she was still shaking. Her body didn't seem to want to calm down after what happened. She closed her eyes and relaxed in the chair, chanting in rune language for a few seconds she seemed to return to normal. Double checking herself her body seemed to stop shaking. She let out a sigh of relief then held her head looking at the blank scroll.

"What are you?!" She asked herself as she pondered about Reina. "What was that thing...that had more magic coming from it than Xerath when he's in the sarcophagus. Whatever it is...Reina clearly doesn't know the danger she bring to herself and the people around her. I'll need to notify the other two of this."

Reina and Irelia walked along the halls as they got closer to Reina's temporary quarters. "That meeting ended quicker than usual..." Irelia stated.

"Really?"

"Yes, when I had my meeting with her it took almost an hour. Though I think she just wanted my company." She scoffed.

"Maybe she was admiring your butt. I remember pulling at it when I lived with you." Reina giggled.

Irelia laughed a bit at it too. She remembered the times that they would often enjoy each others company whether it was to go shopping or bathing together. Reina was like a sister her. And often times she would treat her as such. Reina seemed to recall memories of waking up beside Irelia in the living room couch or bed. Most people thought them a couple because of how often they would be seen together and how often Irelia would be having lunch or spending time with her by the pier. Though it was always a family relationship. Irelia was a sister to Reina as well though sometimes Irelia would come off as the mother type.

It wouldn't be long until they got to Reina's room. Irelia then gave her a loving hug and made her way back to her quarters. Reina was exhausted, the moment she left Kolminye's quarters it felt like a massive amount of energy left her body. She didn't understand why, she held her head as she stumbled to her bed flopping down on it and immediately going to sleep.

Irelia was making her way back to her quarters when she felt as if she was being watched. She always traveled with her weapon, the weapon itself seemed to behave cautiously as Irelia got the ominous feeling.

She stopped and looked around for a bit. Peering into the dark halls as she walked to her quarters. Sge wasn't too far away from Reina's room as most of the Ionians rooms in that particular wing were a few minutes apart from each other.

After a few more steps she felt something brush pass her making the hair on the back if her neck stand up.

"Who's there?" She called out in the empty hallway as she held her weapon in a guard stance ready to defend from any attack. After a few seconds she didn't see nor hear anything. The moment she turned around she heard laughter. A small but ominously creepy laughter. She started to back up watching the direction the laugh was heard. Then as if she was standing next to a loud speaker.

"Irelia..." A voice went directly in her head. It was as of the voice was in her mind and amplified. It gave her an instant headache. Holding her head in pain she leaned against the wall. Still trying to be aware if her surroundings. Then as soon as she turned around she saw a black face right it front of her. It was completely featureless all she could see was it's glowing purple eyes. Immediately Irelia fearlessly swung her weapon at it but only managing to hit air. The face disappeared ran back to her quarters which was only a few feet away. She slammed the door behind her, facing the door she held her weapon in a fighting position. Ready to fight whatever it was if it came through the door. Though Irelia seemed to have gotten away. Though she was scared of it, the image of its haunting face was still in her mind. She decided to sleep facing the door.

Morning hit the sky's of Runeterra. The birds sang, the rooster crows the sun fills the rooms of champion and commoner alike. Irelia woke up from the feeling if heat on her face from the sun shining through her bedroom window. Her weapon still close by from last nights events.

"What was that..." She questioned herself out loud. She would get ready for another day.

Tachi awoke and immediately headed for the bath. He had already planned to spend the day training his swordsmanship as he would be om his own today. Normally Irelia would be teaching him but she had champion duties for a while. He vowed that he would be better when she returned.

Though in the back of his mind he prayed for Irelia's happiness. He had hoped that she had found her friends killer and that the person was dealt with accordingly.

Kolminye had made a visit to the other two councilors before making plans of her own. She had notified them on what transpired the previous night.

"So...it's just as we feared." One of the said.

"There is something possessing that girl...or should I say, preparing to possess her. We should prepare a magic nulling sarcophagus." She insisted.

"Not so fast, Lady Kolminye." The eldest of the three spoke up as they discussed what should be done. "We must be patient with this one. I fear that by putting her in the stone prison may not be the best course of action. Aren't you aware that we do not have anything strong enough to properly suppress her powers?" He stated.

"Are you saying we just leave her be?" The youngest opposed.

"Well simply put? Yes!" He countered with confidence. "Think about it. The only reason we are able to keep Xerath and Malzahar in the stone prisons is because they have complete control over their powers and that they aren't unstable. However if what Kolminye said about this girls power is true. Then putting her in a sarcophagus will not only destroy the prison, but may well in fact attract void creatures here. We all know that Malzahar's power alone is what attracted the other void entities here in the first place. Though this girls power seems to be based off both her own...and some new kind of void energy. One that we don't yet know how to deal with. I say we watch...for now. We should find a way to suppress her power without locking her up and potentially dooming this institute."

Kolminye thought about it with the younger councilor. "You may be right...but still. I've been scared before...but I've never been so scared to even move. I don't k ow what that...thing was. But whatever it is...ut seems to feed off fear. Like some kind of...magical vampire or something. I was completely immobilized, I couldn't even speak." Kolminye still shook when she thought about it. But she agreed with the plan.

"I'll pay a visit to Nasus. I'll look for information on her bloodline or anything that we may have on her." She said.

"Say hello to the curator for me." The youngest said.

"Hmmm, young man." The oldest said catching his attention.

"Yes?"

"How powerful must someone be if their aura alone causes lone of the big three to freeze with fear and make you fear it after it's gone?" He asked.

"I'm guessing a lot more powerful than even Syndra. Or perhaps Xerath or Kassadin." He guessed.

"You are correct. For every strong being, there will always be something stronger. This has been the rule of nature in Valoran for a long time now. Long before the time of the void portals there existed powerful mages that fought in the times before and after the Runewars."

"I've heard the story before. But what does that have to do with Reina?" He interrupted.

The older one continued. "Who knows? Maybe we ought to revisit that story. You never know what we might've missed. Though, I'm sure that young woman will figure it out before we do." He responded.

Reina finally arose to the glorious sunlight as it splashed her on her back on her bed. Groggy and stumbling. She makes her way to the shower, stripping as she slowly and groggily walks to the bath. A few minutes passed and Reina emerged wrapped in a towel. He hair wet and heavy. She turned on her small television-like device while she prepares breakfast. And then dries off. After an hour or so she decided to do some more exploring of the grounds. She ate her breakfast, grabbed her map from Soren and left her room.

She decided to go into the gardens which was in the Ionian wing. While there she watched as the butterflys and humming birds flocked to the flowers. Reina had always enjoyed nature and often tended to Irelia's garden at the mansion as her memory serves. Reina continued to be amazed at the sheer size of the garden as well as everything else. There were others in the garden as well. Just as Reina sat down, a few seconds later she was accompanied by Karma.

The champion sat beside her and fed the doves quietly. Reina watched her as she fed them, the birds seemed to gather around karma as if she was some sort of beacon. As Reina looked at her she could see the jade dragons on Karmas back that seemed to give off a slight glow. Without a word Karma handed some seeds to Reina offering them to her gently. Reina smiled and took them. Sprinkling some seeds on the ground before they jumped into her hand.

"You've changed a lot since I last saw you. Especially in your aura." Karma said catching her attention.

Reina took another look at her, wondering maybe if she had forgotten this woman too. "Forgive me if I don't remember you. Some of my memories are temporarily missing." Reina explained.

"I see...but you don't know me. I am Karma. I'm from Ionia and just like you. I'd like to consider myself a friend of Irelia as well. Not nearly as close as you too were though." She explained.

"I see. Nice to meet you Karma." Reina replied brightly. "I just wish I knew her like I did back then. I feel like I'm missing out. I'm only going along what she told me."

"I'm certain that you are still just as close in her eyes." Karma supported. "I'm sure that you'll be back to normal soon. Though I could hardly recognize you a moment ago..."

Reina looked at her confusingly. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Your aura has changed since I last saw you...it's alot more um...well how should I put it. Scary." It wasn't the exactly word she was looking for but it meant the same.

"I don't know what you mean." Reina responded.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." She quickly retracted.

Karma got up and was leaving the garden. Turning her back to Reina she waved at her. "Say hi to Irelia for me." And with that she disappeared around the corner. Reina wondered what she meant by "Aura". Though only a select few of magicians can actually see the aura of others without the use of spells, maybe Karma is one of them. Eventually Reina left the garden after feeding the birds. She would return to the training area which she was at before the day of the interview with the council.

There she found a young man training amongst the champions and summoners. He appeared to be wearing track clothes. She went for a closer look only to see another champion having a sparring match with him.

The wooden swords collided with each other, making a loud wooden clanking sound. Reina knew nothing of sword play so all she could do was watch in awe of how fast they were moving.

As she got closer, she saw other champions and summoners along with some citizens watching the sparring match. Among them was Garen, Reina decided to ask him what was happening.

Approaching Garen the older swordsman got disarmed but quickly stepped into the younger person punching him and knocking him off balance causing him to stumble. Giving him just enough time to pick up his sword.

"Sir Crownguard." Reina called out as she stood by his side.

"Lady Kissryil. It's nice to see you're doing well. I trust the meeting with the council was a pleasurable experience?" He gave a smile as he asked.

"Yes, it was. What's happening here?"

"Tachi, challenged Master Yi to a dual. I must say, the boy is quite good. His teacher taught him well." He complimented.

"Tachi?" Reina questioned. As she looked on. As Garen and Reina looked on the younger swordsman Tachi seemed to be pushing back Master Yi, to Reina I looked like he was going to win.

"Looks like this is Master Yi's victory...as expected." Garen said.

Reina looked at him confused. "What do you mean, the he's being pushed..."

At that moment Tachi's sword goes flying upward with Master Yi standing behind him with the wooden blade pressed against his back. The wooden sword hit the ground on its point remaining upright.

Master Yi gave a happy smile then shook the young guys hand. "That was a splendid fight. She taught you well. Though it doesn't seem like you've finished training as yet. Come back and fight me again when you've gotten stronger young man."

Tachi turned to face him and gave a deep bow. "Thank you for the privilege Master Yi, I've learned alot from challenging you. I'll be sure to win next time."

"If you win next time I'll be sure to give you a personal viewing of some of my techniques." He replied to him. And with that the two grab some towels to wipe off their sweat.

Tachi put the wooden sword back onto the sword rack and turned around. Only to see the back of Reina as she walked with Garen.

Tachi couldn't really see her face, but he saw her augments. And just like that his expression changed from happy to a subtle anger. He walked in the opposite direction gripping his sword sheath tightly.

"How did you know that Master Yi was going to win?" She asked Garen as she sat with him.

"When you've been fighting for a long time, you tend to see things before they happen. And as a swordsman myself, I had to adapt that skill in order to survive and win lethal battles." He said. "Speaking of which, your augments seem to be much more advanced than most augmented Zaunite that I've seen besides Viktor. Have you fought anyone as yet?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I don't really want to fight any one. Which isn't really something I look forward to. Though I'm aware that if I am selected as a champion, I'll have to bare with it as I'm picked to fight in the rift." She responded with some acceptance her possible future.

"If you are picked though, a word of advice. Fighting, killing, it's not easy. I'd prefer at least a few years of peace in this world, but sadly that seems to be a future that I'll never live to see. Once you start fighting, you can never stop. It's up to you to keep your mind away from the violence and death should you be away from the fight. Even if we champions are revived constantly after dying in the Rift. It's never easy, simply put...it hurts. I can't tell you the amount of times I was stabbed to death, clubbed, exploded, cut in half by your fathers laser. For someone your age, it'll be difficult to watch."

Reina was a little scared after his explanation but she wasn't even sure if she wanted to be a champion or not.

"Unfortunately I must cut our conversation short. I am needed in Demacia." He said as he swung his massive sword on his shoulder and made his way to the stairs.

At that time Viktor also entered the training grounds. "Ahh my child, I've been looking for you." He greeted her in a seemingly pleasant state.

"Father!" She said surprised. "I didn't know you wanted to see me."

"Yes. I have a device that may help you to stabilize your flying." He said as he sat down next to her. Reina backed him and pulled her red hair in front of her to allow Viktor room to work.

"How have you been since the meeting with the councilors?" He asked.

"I've been ok. I got to meet with Irelia and most of my memory has returned."

"Good, good. I'll come by later to process the information." Reina could hear and feel him tinkering around with her back piece.

"Almost done..." He said. "Soren told me that you had a meeting with Lady Kolminye. I won't ask what you spoke of, but I will say that you can trust her. Out of all the summoners, she seems to be the most understanding, and the most powerful."

"She said that I'm dangerous." Reina interrupted.

"I'm sure she's not the only one to believe that. All of the champions are dangerous, though each champion has a specific danger ranking system, I don't know how they use this system or why, but each champion is selected based off that ranking." He explained.

"Should I be worried then father?" She asked.

"If I do become a champion...should I be worried about what side I'm on? I...don't know much about the world. Since my memories returned the only place I've known is Zaun and Ionia. I..." She stopped.

Viktor closed her back piece as he was finished making his alterations. He then stood in front of her with his scepter to the floor, palms resting on its hilt.

"You will learn eventually. You are young and inexperienced in both mind and body. But you are intelligent. I have no fear that you will learn things fairly quickly. Also to tell you the truth my child. You are the only one of my creations that is still more than eighty percent human. Fir years u have been modifying human body parts, including my own. And unlike you, I am only fifteen percent human. Majority of my creations were either full hextech or mostly cyborg. But because you are so incredibly different I have no fear that you will be the greatest among my creations." He spoke with such sincerity in his words one wouldn't believe that it was indeed Viktor under that mask. Reina hugged him tenderly, though Viktor never really hugged her back, he always accepted them.

"Thank you father." She said with a loving tone.

'Love.' A word that Viktor had never used in his life. But one that he never really disliked either. Since Reina came into his life he's been becoming more and more human. More and more caring. Though he seems to only show this kind of attitude towards Reina. Though Viktor is known for his...less than decent past, most people hold a grudge against him. For very good reasons, but will their feelings towards Viktor change because of Reina? Or will they attack her instead.

"I've tweaked your flight stabilizer, flying and high speeds should be much easier now. Though I wouldn't recommend going into sonic levels of speed as yet. I've yet to test it." He stated. "Why don't you try flying around. I'll put down and Zero gravity field in case you fall."

Reina stopped hugging him and stepped off of him making at least a few meters from him. Extending her hextech wings they locked into place as the small but very powerful engine fired up. Soon Reina started hovering off the ground.

"Good, now slowly gain altitude." He commanded her.

Reina nodded gaining meters upward slowly, being careful not lose control. Soon she was at least 50 feet in the air. The higher her altitude the harder it seemed for her. At that moment Irelia had returned from her morning jog. Seeing Viktor standing in the training area she opted not to talk to him, but decided against it when he called Reina's name. Curious she approached him.

"Nice of you to join us Irelia." He greeted.

"Viktor..." She returned. She looked up to see Reina flying around slowly .

"Ok you can come back down." He ordered.

Reina slowly returned to the ground only just noticing Irelia there.

"Oh, good morning Ire." She greeted.

Irelia wanted to hug Reina but chose not to due to being very sweaty. "I didn't know you could fly." She said surprised.

"Ehehe...more like hover." She returned with a joking manner.

"How did that feel Reina?" Viktor asked.

"A lot better than the first time around. Though I think I should be able to be flying around within the week if I keep at it." She motivated herself.

"Excellent, just remember that your hextech augments aren't that much different from your regular muscles, keep working at it and you'll be zooming around at Mach speed."

"Mach speed? Can she actually go that fast." Irelia asked.

"Yes, unfortunately she can only go that fast when airborne. Though at this current moment its dangerous for her and others around her. She can even steer herself yet. But I have confidence that she'll get better quickly." He complimented.

Irelia couldn't believe what she just heard him say. This man that only thinks of himself, this man that built weapons of war for Noxus, this man that toys with peoples lives, just complimented someone not only that he's behaving like a father to Reina. Never before has Irelia seen Viktor this way. She's only known him for the evil he's done. At least what she deemed as evil.

"Well I'll be taking my leave. I've been requested to fight in a ranking match today. Hopefully the summoner that chooses me actually knows what he's doing this time." And with that we made his way to the selection hall.

"Have fun!" Reina wished him.

Irelia could see nothing hut happiness of Reina's face as she was with Viktor. She wondered if she was completely clueless about what he has done in the past or if she does know and simply doesn't care. But incase she doesn't know, Irelia could never tell her. She could never look herself in the mirror if her words broke her best friends happiness.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Possession

It's been a few days since Irelia and Reina was reunited. Since Viktor left the two of them in the training area the two of them had been hanging out a lot more. Irelia took Reina shopping and often had lunch with her. Reina's missing gaps in her memories had yet to return, but she was grateful that she could become nearly inseparable friends with Irelia again.

Reina also got really good at flying around and Viktor was able to carry his team to Victory in the match he was selected for. Meanwhile in the institutes summoner offices Lady Kolminye managed to stumble across something pertaining to Reina. Or at least she hoped it was what she was looking for.

It happened a few says after her fearful night with Reina's powerful magical aura. "I found something!" She told the other two as she entered the main office of the councilors.

"Oh! Finished with the library are you? Well lets see what you were able to figure out." The eldest said as he relaxed I his massive chair.

Kolminye opened a large manuscript that seemed to be magically sealed inside a canvas housing. With a quick chant and a flick of her fingers the seal was removed. The sound of a female cry seemed to echo throughout their minds as they opened to scroll. They all looked around at each other.

"I'm not the only one that heard that right?" She asked.

"It appears that whoever wrote this used magic that we don't yet understand. Be cautious from now on." The youngest suggested.

Kolminye nodded and opened the scroll. Then a wave of images came out of the scroll like water crashing against rock.

"What are we looking at?" The youngest asked.

"It appears to be, some type of journal." The oldest guessed. "The magic seems to be similar to what we use to see the mind of others but...it has strange coding."

"There's text on the scroll that matches the images." The youngest said.

The images lit up the room. If it had been night time. The light from them would be almost blinding.

Kolminye looked at the texts. "It's written in ancient Rune language. I'll decode it since that is my specialty after all."

Kolminye took but a moment to read the texts out loud. "It appears to be written by someone named Rajamari about someone named..."

"Why did you stop, Lady Kolminye?" The oldest asked.

"It's about someone named Elizabeth, Elizabeth Kissryil." She said with a hint of worry.

"To those able to read this, my name is Rajamari and I am a mage. If you have found this scroll then that means that my prediction was correct and Lady Kissryil has returned. Many years ago before the time of the Second Rune War their existed a powerful mystic and mage named Elizabeth Kissryil. She was kind, loving and careing. She was gifted with foresight. In one of her predictions she had warned us that one day, the unstable magics that linger in the air after war would tear holes in the fabric of our world. She warned that many will die. But the people she belonged to, did not heed her warnings. So just a few hours into the fight. Her predication came though, a portal opened up a massive tear in the fabric of our world and sucked up our people. Hundreds of lives were lost that day. All because we did not heed the warnings of an honest woman.

Years after that, I too had a vision. I Rajamari saw Elizabeth, the world she was sucked into changed her, erased her kindness, corrupted her caring nature and fed off her desire to set things right. I saw our world Runeterra in chaos, mountains crushed, days as black as the night, and no trace of magic anywhere. Then I saw Elizabeth levitating in the air, looking down upon her work. She had returned and had her revenge. I only hope that who ever reads this knows that Elizabeth Kissryil cannot be killed, her body was dead a long time ago. She is but living magic. Only her host would be able to kill her or become her."

Silence passed over the office. The three of them stared at each other at a loss for words. How many times must humanity be punished for its sins and stupidity. How many more people must die until humanity realizes that every choice has its consequences. Kolminye rolled the scroll back to its original position and placed it back in its canvas.

It was clear to them now. Elizabeth Kissryil wasn't just a mage, she had been corrupted by the void and her power became defiled and vile. Reina Kissryil was her host. Or at least the conduit for her power. Reina is her ancestral daughter, her direct link to Runeterra. But the question still remained, is Reina capable of co troling her power in time? Or will it take her over.

"We must not allow the young lady to know about this. We don't know how Reina's power works nor acts. The only thing we know about it is what happened to Lady Kolminye. We still need more information."

"He's right." The younger one stated. "Personally Reina's fate is not set in stone. And I don't be that someone like Reina would willingly destroy Runeterra to achieve a thousand year old grudge."

"So so we just allow her to potentially be a threat to this world?" Kolminye asked.

"We treat her like the other treats to this world. Watch her closely and study how her power works. As it stands we can't do anything with so little information. For all we know she could be a force for good, instead of what was written here. For now...we do nothing." The eldest suggested with a stern tone.

"I don't agree with this...but, you are right. We can't do a thing right now. We hardly know anything about the girl. Until she regains all her memories we're pretty much in the dark." Kolminye said.

"Wait...i may have an idea on how we can help her regain those memories." The youngest said.

"Hmm" the other two looked at him.

"What if she never lost her memories. What if she is subconsciously blocking herself from remembering." He hinted.

"It's a stretch but it's not uncommon for people to forcibly forget their own memories." The older one agreed.

"What are you hinting at?" Kolminye asked. "Please elaborate."

"I believe that between the time she left Ionia and washed up on Zaun's shores that she witnessed something tragic. Tragic enough that she subconsciously out barriers around certain parts of her memory in hopes of forgetting theory she never forgot, her brain just can't access those memories." He explained.

"It's a plausible theory." Kolminye said. "Wait...if your theory is correct then..."

"Yes! We can use "that" to forcibly bring those walls down and it will make her remember them. We will also be able to see what she remembers as well." The youngest said.

"It's a dangerous method. But we don't have a lot of time. He need to find out about her, if forcing her to remember is the bed way to go about it for now...then I'm all for it." The eldest agreed.

"I don't like the idea of playing around with an unstable mind holding and unstable power...but we don't have a choice at the moment." Kolminye sighed. I'll retrieve "it" from the vault. We can prepare for the evaluation in three days."

Irelia had invited Reina to visit her manor for the day. In hopes that she would remember some more of the fun times they had together. Reina and Irelia had taken a portal to Navori, the capital of Ionia. There it wouldn't take too long to walk to the manor.

Before Noxus invaded and Irelia had lost her family, they were rich. The manor stood on a hill opposite the city just a few minutes walk from the capital. Irelia was wearing casual clothing. A simple Black jeans and a shirt that had her portrait on it. As usual her bladed weapon always stuck close to her.

Reina however didn't have much if a choice for clothes. Everything she had owned was destroyed when the ship she was on sunk. All she had was what Viktor gave her. A small crimson coloured top that was more like an exercise bra, a short close fitting pants and the long cloth cloak that she arrived at the institute with. Reina wore the cloak as she walked with Irelia. Hoping that her augmented parts would not be noticed. As usual some of her red hair often stuck out from under the hood of the cloak.

Irelia looked at Reina's revealed hair as she walked as if she was admiring its crimson beauty.

"Were here." Went Irelia as they arrived at the front gates.

Reina's cloak fell off as she looked up at the massive home. In complete surprise at the sheer size if the gate alone. Irelia opened the gate using a combination of numbers on what looked like a computer in the wall of the fence.

The gate swung open and Irelia took Reina's hand as she entered as the gate slowly closed back a few seconds after entering. As she looked around she could see a sea of forests on both sides of the paved pathway.

"Are you sure I used to live here?" She asked.

"Yes. With your biological father and myself." Irelia replied happily.

"But...how?" Reina asked still shocked at the manor.

"Well, I had taken you in. I had told your father that I would help take care of you. And I brought you here to live with me. The look on your face now, was the same look you and your day had back the too." Irelia was smiling. She was happy that she had the week off to spend with her friend. Her champion duties were done for the week so she was free to do as she pleased for awhile.

And images flashed in Reina's head as she held it in pain. "Is something wrong Reina?" Irelia asked worried.

"No...just another memory. I saw fathers face and yours, standing in this same spot." Reina said as they both stopped at the door. "It feels like something is hitting inside my head with a hammer whenever a memory comes back. The pain is worse when I remember more than one thing at a time." She explained.

Irelia looked at her worried. "Maybe bringing you back here wasn't such a good idea..." She said a bit dejected.

"No, no it's fine. The pain goes away shortly after. And besides...I want to get to know you again, Ire." She smiled sweetly at Irelia when she said that.

"Ire..." Irelia replied quietly with a happy expression. "That 's what you used to call me back then too. Even though your dad didn't like you calling me a shorter version of my name."

"It sounds cute..." Reina replied.

"It does doesn't it..." Irelia then led Reina inside. As the door was opened by the house keeper.

"Good evening, Madams." He greeted in a confident yet hushed tone.

"Grisam, how are the maids doing today?" Irelia asked as she entered the house.

"They are doing splendidly my lady. They are preparing our guests room and bath as we speak." He said with a pleased tone. Reina proceeded inside, bits and pieces of images returning after seeing the chandelier and the interior.

"Shall I take the young Mistress to her room?" He asked.

"Yes. Feel free to show her around the house while I tend to some matters in my office. I'll meet her in the foyer later, I believe some of her belongings should still be in her room?" Irelia asked.

"Yes. As you requested, nothing was removed from her room since." He answered with a bow.

"Excellent, see too it that she is taken care of until I meet with her again." She said as she left him with Reina.

"Of course, my Lady." He replied. Raising his head he turns to Reina and clears his throat. Turned to him as well. "Welcome back to the Manor, young Mistress. I trust your journey here was a safe one." He said as he bowed to her.

"Thank you for having me back...though there's so much I don't remember." She replied.

He didn't realize that she had lost her memories since the incident. Irelia often kept quiet since she disappeared two years ago. "What do you remember?" He asked as he raised his head looking her in the eye.

"Not much. I can't even remember living here. Hard to believe I lived in such a wonderful home." She smiled.

"The lady of the house kept the things you left here in your room. It's as much as you had when you left us to return, but I'm sure you'll find something to change into." He said.

Reina looked at her attire. "Yeah...about that."

"Please, follow me to your room, young Mistress." He said as he gestured for her to follow him.

Irelia stepped into her office to find a large pile of paperwork and sighed. "I'm not doing all that today. Away from home for two weeks and look what happens." As she skimmed through them she realized that a large number of them was mail from fans of Reina's and very few for her.

She smiled. "Yup, just like I remember it." The letters she did receive from her own fans were condolences sent to comfort her for her friends disappearance. All the time the Ionians thought that Reina had only disappeared after the ship sank, though very few of them actually believed she was dead. Most of the letters from Reina's fans also didn't believe she was dead, in fact they welcomed the day she returned.

Arranging the fan letters in a pile on their own, she puts them to a side and then heads for the shower. Meanwhile Reina finally reaches the door to her room. "And here we are." Grisam said as he opened the door for her, revealing a very large room with a comfortable looking bed a medium sized table with a small lamp with assorted books and manuscripts above it with a comfortable chair. The curtains looked fresh and new. As images of how the room used to be flashed on her head she didn't quite remember the curtains being a mauve colour. Though she didn't complain.

The rest of the room had several pictures on the walls Mostly with her and Irelia, her and her father and her with some random people that she doesn't remember. But the ones that stuck out the most were the pictures of her performing on a stage.

The pictured showed her holding her hands in the air as she looked up at the light that shown on her. She wore a beautiful a red dress that sparkled and had a split going up her right leg all the way to her hip. Her hair in the picture seemed to had something in it to make it sparkle as well. The longer she looked at the photo the more the memory popped into her mind again. Soon she found herself on that stage, in front of thousands of people. She could here the musician playing the music, she remembered it being a strange plucking sounds obviously from a string instrument, but she couldn't remember what. She saw the dress, the roar of the crowd, the lights. She could smell the air, the heat from the spotlights on her. Then, she opened her mouth.

"Young Mistress!" A voice brings her back from her trance like memory.

"What...where?" She stuttered as she came back to reality.

"You seemed to be in a different world. I've been calling your name for about two minutes." He sounded worried.

"Oh. I'm fine..." She looked back at the photo. "Just a memory..." As she looked around more she saw more pictures of her performing on stage. Though some of them looked like they were taken at the same time, but from different angles.

"If you're wondering about the pictures. Those were taken at Ionia's annual festival. The night of your two hour performance in the theater. You were dazzling, the emotion in the way you perform and sing. It's like you're a different person." He praised her.

"I...don't remember it..." Reina's expression turned sad. She couldn't remember having her amazing talent.

"Oh...its a night I remember like it was yesterday. I had taken my daughters there to see your performance. They often talk about you and how they wish they could sing like you. I've never seen them that happy since you disappeared. They even started singing...they are getting better but, not nearly as good as you..." He reminisced about his daughters. "Oh right...that night. Sorry, well um...I believe you had a special guest that night accompanying you with your father."

"Who?" She asked.

"Oh...the lovely and beautiful Sona." The way she accompanied you with her Ethwal was just brilliant, you could tell that she really enjoyed playing with you."

"Ethwal, did I sound kind of like a harp?" She asked curiously.

"Yes actually. You remember her?"

"No...i remember the sound of it. Tell me more." She ushered.

"Well each song you did was different and had meaning behind them. Also Irelia was there. Watching you from the VIP seats I believe other champions were there as well. But moving on. Your voice...it was like, an angel posing as a human. You yourself were heavenly, I've heard many singers before...but you would give then all a run for their money. You were amazing that night. People from all over Runeterra came just to see you perform. Though, lower the price of the tickets next time."

Reina couldn't believe what he said. Irelia had told her that she often enjoyed her performances or just her singing at home. But she even had pictures of it. Of her. Reina could see the memory of her on that same stage but doesn't even remember what her own singing voice sounds like.

"Thank you for telling me Grisam, though I don't remember much about my past, I'm sure I'll remember soon. Hopefully, being in this house will help my memories return."

"Oh by the way, young Mistress. You still have clothes in the closet. Care to take a look?" He gestured.

Reina nodded and entered. Grisam turned on the light and to Reina's surprise. It was a walk-in closet. There was a section for jewelery, dresses, casual clothes and footwear. Everything was organized neatly and orderly.

Meanwhile Irelia had dried off and got changed and decided to head to Reina's room. "Who organizes my things?" She asked.

"Our head maid, Gillian. She's young but she has incredible organizing skills. I swear, sometimes I think that woman has a computer in her brain. She doesn't forget anything." He giggled.

Reina looked around, pulling open a door she noticed a line of performance dresses. "Ah, yes. Your dresses. Most of these were hand made by some very talented people. Though you've only worn two of these since they've been delivered.

The dresses were all excellently hand stitched and made of a very soft and silky like material. The colours seemed to pop and they were arranged in the colours of the rainbow. Though it seemed to be missing a green, yellow and blue colours. Reina's eyes were fixed on the red dress.

"Ah, the dress you wore on the day of the festival." He said as he noticed her running her hand over it. He then approached her. Taking it off the rack and holding it up in front of her. "Care to try it on?"

He would leave the closet then when he saw Irelia enter the room. "My lady." He greeted with a bow.

"Is she in the closet?" She asked.

"Yes, I think she remembered a little of the festival." He notified.

"I see..." Irelia too waited as she sat on her bed.

"I was unaware that she had lost some of her memories. I can't imagine how hard it must've been for you upon knowing that." He tried to console.

"I'm fine now. She remembered who I am after I stopped running from her. But that's not important now."

At that moment the closet door slides open. Reina appeared in the red dress. Grisam could clearly see her augments now. Though he didn't bare a grudge towards Zaun he wondered why she would allow herself to be augmented. He thought it killed some of her beauty.

"Still as beautiful as the night of your performance." Irelia complimented.

"Oh...Ire." Reina noticed. "Thank you...though I didn't exactly have these augments at that time in my life. If I show. Myself to my fans now...they'll probably miss my old look." She was worried that she might have a hard time fitting in to a place where augmented humans were non existent.

"In time, I'm sure they get used to it." She supported.

"Young Mistress, I'm sorry to ask but, why are you augmented?" Grisam was curious as to why she allowed herself to be augmented with machine parts.

"Grisam, now is not the time for that. I'll let you know later, but for now, go oversee the kitchen for tonight's dinner. We'll be having another guest." Irelia ordered in a strict tone.

"As you command, my Lady." He said seemingly subdued by her commanding presence.

Reina watched as he left the room. "You didn't have to be so harsh. It was just a question."

"He was out of line. He had no right to ask you such a thing..." Irelia seemed upset at that. Though Reina didn't understand why she got so defensive around her. "I'll let him know in time. But from now in Reina, I'll need you to be careful when you're in Ionia. You see many people here bare grudges towards Noxians and Zaunites for the war raged on us long ago. Though Ionia is mostly peaceful, we aren't without it share of anger driven citizens and crime. So be careful, and try not to show your augments once you aren't at home." She sighed. "Now go change into something more...homey and lets go for a tour."

Back at the institute Kolminye enters the vault. Inside was lit with crystals. The entire vault from entrance to Vault door was entirely housed and decorated with crystals of all kinds. As she traveled down the silent, beautiful hallway she found herself looking around for the secret switch to the vault room.

"Blast...where is it? I haven't been down here since "His" disappearance." She muttered to herself. As she gently rubbed her fingers along the crystal walls she then remembered where the switch was. Gently pressing one of the crystals, the wall slides open revealing a chamber full of old books, jars, artifacts, and other secret and otherwise extremely dangerous and deadly magical items. Walking up to a metallic cabinet she reaches up to its handle, placing her finger on the panel the cabinet makes a subtle beeping noise then opens with a gush of dry ice hitting her in the face. Reaching inside she pulls out a small vial of blue liquid. The liquid seemed to give off a glow similar to the glow of a Sapphire Crystal. The room was dark compared to the hall of crystals it was like night and day. She then poured just a little bit of the liquid into a smaller vial and covered it over, being very careful not to spill any. Placing the vial back into the cabinet she shuts the door and holds her finger on the handle until the beeping was heard again then a loud clock signifying that it was locked. She then made her way back out if the vault, the wall sliding back into place completely camouflaging into its surrounding crystals and Kolminye makes her way back up to the surface.

"Being 200 feet underground is suffocating." She said to herself as she reaches the main council office.

Back in Ionia. Reina and Irelia continue to tour the manor. It was dusk and they were soon expecting the company that Irelia mentioned. They were now in the moon flower gardens. The garden that Reina often spent hours in either admiring nature or singing. They came to a Pavilion in the center and Irelia took a seat.

"I remember, standing here. But I can't remember what I was doing..." She said.

"Singing...most of the time." Irelia answered. "The other times you be out here either sleeping on the chair or tending to the flowers. It was your favorite spot...especially at night."

"Why at night?" She asked.

"These are Moon flowers. They only bloom at night when the moon is highest. You often stood here singing as they opened to the moon." She explained as she slipped her hair back.

"Ire..." Reina called her name quietly as if something was on her mind.

"What is it?"

"Is there...something you're not telling me?" She asked.

This caught Irelia by surprise as Reina brought herself up to her and sat next to her. 'Yes...i always do.'

"No...and what would I hide from you?" She countered.

Irelia didn't notice, but Reina saw how she looks at Viktor and how she looks when she see's Reina's augments. She knew that she was hiding something. "I've seen the way you look at Viktor, and I've noticed your look when you look a my augmented body parts. You hate Viktor don't you?" She pushed.

"I don't..." Irelia stood up and walked a little distance away from Reina. She sighed. "I don't...hate him. It's just..."

"Is it because of my augments, because I'm not a complete human anymore." She asked, prompting Irelia to grab herself tightly.

"No...you're still the Reina that I know. You're still the same goofy pleasant and kind Reina that I remember. It's not you...maybe you should ask Viktor about it. If he truly cares for you, he'll tell you about what he did." She said.

Reina hugged her gently, wrapping her arms around Irelia. "I'm sorry. There's just, so much I don't know."

"No...I'm the one who's sorry. I should've never let you go on that boat without me."

"Ahem." Grisam clears his throat as he catches the attention of the ladies. "I'm sorry your interrupt your moment of bonding, but our extra guest has arrived."

"Thank you Grisam. Guide him to the dining hall, Reina and will be there shortly." She commanded.

"As you wish, my lady." And with that he left them.

"Bonding?" Reina questioned.

"Forgive him. He's trying to be funny." She giggled a bit.

Grisam leads the man to the dining hall. "The lady of the House will be with you shortly. Please relax until then."

The man looks around the room. "Wow, I knew that Irelia was rich but I never expected this. This house is massive." He said with excitement. The man continued to look around the living room in awe of Irelia's home.

"Glad you like the house High Summoner." Irelia said as she entered the living room.

"The lady of the house. Lady Irelia, I thank you for inviting me into your lovely home." He complemented with a respectful bow.

"Ire, are you sure this dress is ok?" Reina asked interrupting the two of them as she also entered the room.

"High Summoner Soren. So you're the guest Ire' was expecting." Reina asked.

Soren looked at Reina, a bit taken back at the homey looking dress she wore. "The dress is cute on you Lady Kissryil."

"Thank you, Soren." She blushed a little.

"I'm glad to see you two get along well. Most High Summoners have a disgusting attitude." Irelia walked to the fire place, taking a seat in the single seated chair. As the servant brought her some tea. "Please, have a seat." She gestured.

The High Summoner took a seat on the couch opposite the Will of the Blades. Reina sat closest to Irelia as the servant had also prepared tea for them as well.

"Thank you, Grisam." Reina said as she received her tea. He only bowed his head, tucked the plater under his arm and stood next to the door.

Silence passed over the living room. No one said a word for a few seconds. To Reina it felt like time had slowed down. Then Soren spoke after sipping his tea once more. "I'm thankful to see both of you getting along so well. To be honest I kind of hoped that you would." He raised.

Irelia smiled a bit. "And why wouldn't I get along with my best friend?" She asked.

"Well I'm sure you're aware, that Reina had lost her memories due to the accident reported to us by Zaunite officials. It's been two weeks since Lady Kissryil had come to the institute. So her memories are still fragmented. We were waiting until..."

"She remembered what happened yes." Irelia took a sip of her tea. "But as Lady Kolminyes favorite, you could've gotten that information from her via summoner /champion contract. Why didn't you?" She asked curiously.

Reina spoke up. "Um...what's a champion/summoner contract?" She asked quietly.

"The contract is an intimate process of where the summoner and the champion links their minds together. Both participants can see or witness all if each others memories and powers. Though each candidate for the contract is very different." Soren explained.

"Different how?" Reina asked.

Soren paused to think of an easier way to explain it. "Well...no two minds are the same. Different people with different powers and different motives react differently to the ritual. Some people find it a pleasant experience, others start crying due to reliving painful memories. And in worst cases, feel extreme pain, then suffer from migraines for days afterward. Of course it's the same for the summoner as well not just the champion." He explained further.

"I see. Then because of fathers request, you chose not to perform the contract on me?" She asked.

"Well yes and no." He vaguely answered.

Irelia looked up from finishing her tea. "You were afraid of the outcome?" She asked.

"Actually, we had already performed the contract...but it couldn't be completed. When the high summoner performed the contract while you chatted with the council he later reported that he couldn't get in your head. He then later explained that it felt like something powerful was keeping him out. Almost like an invisible wall of energy. He tried several other much stronger forms of the contract, but all of them failed." He explained.

Irelia was both worried and confused. She looked at Reina with a stoic expression but questions were raised in her mind. 'If the summoner contract worked on entities like Xerath and Syndra, then why is Reina so different?'

Lady Kolminye came to the conclusion that it must've been Reina's own power that stopped him from getting in without her noticing. What's even more confusing is that whatever power that lay within her, it seems to be protecting her from anything that Reina seems as foreign or harmful. Or perhaps it may be more than what was theorized."

Irelia began to question Kolminyes findings. "I don't get all this, I've known Reina for many years now. I helped raise her, provided her with a home. Not once have I seen this power."

The summoner relaxed and gave Irelia a scroll. "I know this is hard to accept. But that's how dormant power works. At least that's what it usually does." He took another sip of the tea. "As we know now, Reina being able to block our reading magic means that it's currently impossible to inaugurate her into the champion process. However the Lady has a plan or rather...an idea that should allow them to break that wall on her mind down. That way they can truly discover a way to help her. Until then they ask you to take care of her for the time being." He explained.

The summoner left after a few hours. He would stay at one of the inn's until sun rise. Meanwhile Reina and Irelia spoke in Reina's room. Again she seemed fixated on the framed photos of her performing on stage.

"I look so happy in these photos." She commented.

Irelia smiled. "You were, when you were singing, you've never been happier. You often enjoyed the crowd and the fans." She claimed.

Irelia noticed how sad she looked that she couldn't remember her past. She approached her back and hugged her gently. "Don't worry about that for now. Get some rest, well go into town tomorrow." She suggested.

Reina seemed happy that she got to spend some time with Irelia. She hoped that her memories would one day return.

Back at the institute, Lady Kolminye and the other council members prepared for the ritual. Priming all the items they'll need for the process they left the ritual room and waited for Reina's next evaluation meeting. Meanwhile, midnight collapsed upon the world. No lights polluted the world. Only the glorious illumination of the moon shown upon the earth. Purifying the last day's stain. Reina slept soundly, but Irelia could never sleep strongly ever since the war. She always slept with one eye open. Always on guard, even in her sleep she always prepared for an attack.

A few minutes later Irelia noticed an odd darkness flooding the mansion. She felt like there was powerful magic in the air. She grabbed her weapon and stood in her room expecting something to happen. But what did happen she never could prepare for. She suddenly felt a deadly intent coming for her, as soon as she turned to face her door a figure grabs her pushing her against the wall pinning her weapon to the wall with the other hand.

Irelia couldn't see who was attacking her until it tossed her across the room. Knocking over her light it spring at her again this time Irelia was prepared shaking off the pain from being slammed against the wall she dodged the attack using her weapon to counter attack her assailant. She managed to pinned her assailant using the blades of her weapon. The light of the moon illuminated the persons face and to her horror it was someone she never expected.

Her grip on her weapon loosened allowing for her attacker to spring free. Launching themselves at Irelia, they got her against the door. This time their face could be seen. Irelia was now being choked her weapon being unable to move do to being pinned with the assailants what looked to be augmented arm.

"Why Reina..." She muttered. She could barely speak as she was being choked. The person in front of her was indeed Reina but she was different. Her hair was black instead of red and her eye colour changed from jaded to a glowing purple. She seemed to have a weird black aura around her body as well.

Irelia tried to pry herself free but found herself getting weaker. "Rei..please..." Just before Irelia lost consciousness this "new" Reina felt a kick in the back of her mind and loosened her grip of Irelia. Irelia collapsed on the ground baffled at Reina's actions. She saw Reina holding her head in pain. She screamed in pain as the aura that surrounded her dissipated, almost as if it was forcibly removed by sheer willpower. Reina then collapsed in front of Irelia, her hair returning to its usual crimson colour and her eyes returning to normal. She was breathing heavily as if she just ran a marathon. Irelia didn't know what to make of this, only thing that came across her at the point was to place her friend head on her lap and stroke her hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Ritual of Bound minds

After Irelia's attack the two of them arrive at the institute on the day of Reina's next evaluation. Irelia was asked to be present along with Viktor. High Summoner Soren presented Reina to the council, Viktor and Irelia stood to aside to bare witness to the system. Lady Kolminye first greeted Reina politely making sire she was comfortable before proceeding with the ritual.

With everything set up they were ready. "Lady Kissryil..." The oldest one spoke.

Reina looked up to him. She could not see his face as he sat on his pedestal next to Lady Kolminye as his hood kept his face hidden.

"We are going to attempt a ritual that should help you to forcibly remember your past. However we won't try anything unless you are comfortable with this method. Honestly, we'd prefer not to use it but it's the only way we currently have."

Reina thought for a second. "What impact will it have on me? What am I going to experience?"

Viktor seemed to smile under his mask at her question. Maybe he was glad that she asked that question.

Lady Kolminye spoke up. "You'll feel pain. And maybe suffering from migraines for days afterwards. But please know that we want to help you remember your past..."

"I object!" Irelia spoke up. The council members and Soren looked at her. Viktor was intrigued to learn why she would object to this.

"We know that you tried to read Reina's mind before, it didn't work. How can you be certain that she will remember after putting her through so much pain?" Viktor also chimed in.

"I'd also like to know. I care much for my child and I promised her that no harm will come to her. So will this ritual truly work? Or will it only be temporary?" He was concerned for her no doubt.

"Father, Ire, I understand your concern. But this is my decision. I need to remember my past, not just for myself, but for my former friends and family that I may still have. I know it hurts Ire that I don't remember the times we had together and that something I want to remember. No matter what I have to go though to achieve it." Reina was firm and also polite. She hoped that they would understand.

Lady Kolminye and the other members gathered around Reina. She had no idea she was standing on a symbol of runes in the center of the room. Lady Kolminye presented Reina with a vial of liquid and asked her to drink it.

Viktor scanned the vial but his sensors could not pick up what kind of liquid it was. As it went down her throat it felt cold. Like a cold glass of water. But it tasted strange to her after a while the liquid would take effect making her hold her body in pain. Almost as if she was being attacked from the inside.

"The walls are breaking, it's time." The youngest one stated. The council members started chanting in rune language and their bodies started glowing as well.

Viktor and Irelia could only watch as Reina was wreaked with pain from the ritual, but it only got worse from there. As the chanting continued High Summoner Soren placed a spell on Reina that held her in place. He too had to chant something different in order to keep her there.

After a few minutes into the ritual the walls around Reina's mind finally crumbled but what they saw wasn't her memories. At the same time all of the council members were pushed out of the circle by an invisible force. Irelia and Viktor could not believe what they were seeing.

A black aura engulfed Reina's body and soon her hair and eye colour changed as well. Remembering the night this version of Reina attacked her she jumped into the circle and tried to calm Reina down. She swung her arms arms around her and hugged her tightly in hopes that she would return to her senses.

A pillar of dark energy rose from the council chambers and darkened the light around the institute. Everyone present that time, summoners and champions had no idea what was happening.

"I smell magic in the air...and a lot of it." Ryze mentioned. Syndra could also feel this massive amount of magic from her floating fortress. As she looked in the direction of the institute.

Irelia held onto Reina but was eventually thrown off by a burst of energy from her. Viktor stood firm with his shield Soren too eventually gone blown out if the circle, breaking his hold of her. The council member sprung to their feet readying suppression spells and enchantments to contain her burst of power. Though Viktor stepped forward and placed Reina in a gravity field. Unable to move onside of it, it pulled her down to one knee as it trapped her inside of it. Still determined Reina raised her arm up to Viktor and a black ball of energy started to form in her hand.

"I'm sorry my child." Viktor threw his device in the air above Reina. It opened creating a chaotic storm that silenced Reina's surge of power, completely stopping it long enough for the council to place her in a containment field.

Reina calmed down now that the pain had subsided and that her moment of possession was over. At that moment, Reina's memories could be seen. Projected out like a movie playing on a projector screen.

Reina was unconscious after that, lying on the floor dreaming her memories. As the council, Soren, Irelia and Viktor watched her life unfold on front of them they were all both happy and terrified for her.

They witnessed her happiest moments and the attempt on her life on the boat. After watching the mysterious person almost kill Reina. They also saw something much different to their findings.

After the assailant left Reina for dead on the ferry. Reina's power awakened and in an attempt to save it 's host, it also sunk the ship. Killing all the people that remained alive on the ship.

They saw her memories continue in Viktor's labs from when she reached out to him for help and after she woke up with her new augments. Everything finally added up and made sense. The question still remained, who was that man.

A few hours later, Reina awoke on her bed in her quarters at the institute. She was groggy as she sat up. Holding her head in pain she couldn't see due to a pounding headache.

As she sat up, she could hear people talking outside her bedroom door. She could recognize the voices. She hazily got up and approached the door but didn't open it. She could hear the conversation clearly.

"Why did this have to happen to her?" Irelia was shocked and confused as to why someone would target her. To her Reina was like angelic singer, all she wanted to do was sing for people and perform. "Why must she bare the weight of the world like we champions do?" Irelia was worried dearly for her friend. Not only was her life taken from her, but now she bore power that surpasses even the likes of Ryze and Syndra.

"It seems that Reina must be watched from now on. We won't condemn her for what happened in the council chambers but we must keep an eye on her. I trust you'll understand Irelia." The oldest of the council members said.

Irelia looked sad. Sad fir her friend. Though she did not want to get in the way of the councils work she hesitated to leave it all to them.

"Lady Irelia..." Soren spoke. "I know this must be hard for you. But please understand, with this information we now have the ability to search fir an appropriate way to help her over come this in any way we can."

Viktor also stood in the room, gripping his scepter as he listened. "Perhaps I can design some kind of device that may be able to suppress her growing power. Back at the lab I witnessed as her power or what ever it is, moving around her body as if it had a mind of it's own. It pulled the hextech arm onto the body of Reina as if anxious to awaken her. I believe this power within her is more dangerous than Reina herself."

"It moved on its own?" The council member asked. "Maybe that's why we couldn't get into her memories the first time she was here..."

Viktor seemed to be worried for Reina under his mask. His voice was more serious more father like that before. "I may not be Reina's real father...but I care for her. I promised her nothing will harm her when she came to to the institute. I've failed her."

Irelia looked at him seemingly happy and confused at his words. "I've failed her too. I though I could protect her, yet it was my fault that she went on that boat. I should've been with her, I should've been protecting her."

Reina was sitting on her bed now, listening while deep in thought. She remembered everything that happened but she felt like she was forgetting something. She had no memory of what happened in the council room after she blacked out.

"I wish to keep her at home. At my manor." Irelia firmly put.

"Irelia what if she freaks out and tries to hurt you?" Soren asked.

Irelia pulled down the collar of her shirt and showed them the red hand print around her throat. The room went silent.

"It happened a late night. A black energy fell over my room just like how the council room darkened. She attacked me buy she wasn't herself. Her entire appearance changed, her hair colour and eyes colour changed just like it was in the council room. I was a few seconds away from being with my master then she released me collapsing to the floor, returning to normal."

Viktor said nothing, Soren and the council member stood their looking at the mark until she covered it again.

"She doesn't seem to remember what happens when she goes berserk like that. She hasn't questioned me about what happened and neither have I told her about it. I'd like to keep it that way. I've already lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again. I can't."

Viktor gripped his scepter, he never knew how much Irelia cared for Reina, it was as if she was more like a mother than a sister. The other summoners were leaving the room but stopped at the door.

"Reina has remembered her past now that the ritual is over. Her mind is unstable and vulnerable, she'll need you both in order to stabilize, so for her sake...put aside your hatred for each other and help the one you care about." With the they left the room closing the door behind them.

Viktor was about to say something when Reina entered the room. "My child...how long have you been awake?" She approached Irelia.

"Long enough to hear everything." She said as she rustled Irelia's hair.

"Reina...I"

"You haven't changed Irelia, you're just like I remember you. Always keeping things to yourself, even when I lived you with father."

Irelia hugged her. "I didn't want you to worry for me."

"How could I not?" Reina replied. "I hurt you..." She said as she could see the hand print on her neck. "If I'm capable of hurting my closest friend without realizing or remembering...then what friend am I?"

Viktor chimed in. "You should not blame yourself for the hurt that you've caused Irelia. The fault was not your own. You were neither conscious nor aware of what was happening."

She approached Viktor and tightly hugged him. Viktor gently stroked her hair with one arm.

"Father...i need you to tell me something." Reina eased off of him.

"What would you like to know?" He asked her.

"What did you do to make Irelia so mad at you? Since my memory has returned I know that Irelia doesn't bare hatred towards anyone for now reason. Then why you?" She was standing in front of him, looking up into his eyes through his mask.

He sighed and leaned against the wall. "Well...there would come a time that you would ask me to remember that time. I thought that Irelia would've told you."

"It's better for the person responsible to bare the weight and talk about it. She deserves to hear it from you." She responded.

"Fair enough." He took a seat. Leaning against his scepter he spoke to them truthfully and without faltering. He wanted to prove that he wasn't the same man as back then.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." He closed his eyes and reopened them speaking clearly.

"I was a very different man before I met you Reina. I was a very hated hextech bioengineering and I did things that were deemed less than human. I stole from people in order to get my work done, I bribed others to achieve my own personal goals. I've threatened and exploited others for my own gain. Back then...i was willing to do anything to achieve my vision. The Glorious Evolution was my ultimate goal for humanity. I've done several things that would explain Irelia's hatred. But I believe the two most important things which it aches me to tell you."

"Please I want to know." Reina cooed him.

"Don't you hesitate now." Irelia sternly struck.

"Remember the war that was waged in Ionia between Noxus and it's people?" He asked her.

Reina nodded. "How could I forget...it was the war that made my mother sick."

Viktor seemed to hurt when she said that. He feared she may blame him for her mothers death. Though he knew he deserved nothing less than that. But Reina was the last person he would want to hate him too.

"I was the one that made and supplied the weapons for Noxus."

The truth hit Reina in the gut like a rock sinking to the ocean floor. She felt as if everything about Viktor that she believed was a lie. The death of her mother, her father making them homeless in order to pay for her treatment, it was because of that war. And to learn that it was Viktor that gave them the weapons for it only made it worse for her.

"Though when I made those weapons I had no idea what they were going to be used for. They paid me and I made them. Though the kind of person I was back then, I doubt i would've cared. The second reason to which would explain it is you Reina."

She looked up at him. Tears in her eyes, her face droopy from sadness and anger. It's because of what I did to you that saved your life. Irelia believes that I only saved you to turn you into a weapon and she believes that was my ultimate goal when I found you that day. And honestly...she wouldn't be wrong."

Another punch in the gut to her. She thought of him as a father no she didn't know what to believe.

"When I had first found you, I wanted to experiment on you at first in order to achieve my goals yet again. I had fallen into the same person that I'm trying my hardest not to be currently." Viktor's voice wavered. Irelia thought that she would never see him break like that. To her it felt like her was crying.

"But when I met you I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to turn you into a monster like myself. I couldn't destroy your life like I did the lives of your people. After I met you I wanted to change my actions and become a better person. I..."

"Stop!" Reina said. Black energy started rising from her. "I don't want to hear it." She looked up at him. Viktor could not only see her pain but feel it as well. It was as if she was transmitting her feelings onto him.

"Everything I've come to believe and trust about you was a lie. You destroyed my families life...my life. My mother got sick due to the chemicals that lingered after the bombings. She died l before I could remember her face."

"Reina, I'm sor..."

"Don't...just. Don't..." She clenched her fists. "Leave...I never want to see your face again. Don't even call me."

Viktor slowly stood up. And bowed his head. "May happiness come to you." And with that he stood outside the door after closing it. It felt as if his legs had left him, his heart felt heavy, breathing spaced and weak. His mask wet from his overflowing emotions overpowering the augments. Managing to stay on his feet he slowly walked away from the door in the direction of the portals to take him home.

Irelia stared at Reina as the black energy slowly dissipated. "Reina, I don't think you should've done that. As much as Viktor has done in the past he cares for you..."

"Irelia please..."

Silence falls over the room. Irelia had never seen Reina so torn, so broken before. She always knew Reina as an upbeat laid back and happy person. Even when she lived a homeless life she was always happy. This was a drastic change, but a change that she didn't exactly hate. She hugged her friend lovingly then left a few minutes later.

Chapter End!


End file.
